


Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Explicit Language, Horror, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry discovers his whole life has been a series of lies, even his name. When he finds out the truth, blood and tears will be all that is left behind. Dark!Evil!Harry, Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love

 

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.

 

Summary: Harry discovers his whole life has been a series of lies, even his name. When he finds out the truth, blood and tears will be all that is left behind. Dark!Evil!Harry, Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore

 

A/N---This is my first try at a Dark!Fic please be kind and constructive criticism is welcomed. This will be a Vampire Fic and it will also containing SLASH, so you were warned. I wrote like the first three chapters of this story in one sitting today and maybe now the vicious evil little plot bunny that held the gun to my head will leave me alone for a while. Maybe it’ll join my muses for a party in the closet. Butterbeer anyone??

A?NII____ The first chapter is the prologue and basically introduces you to my AU. Some things are different than cannon and some are the same…you’ll see.

 

 

 

 

Prologue:

 

Number 4 Privet Drive looked exactly the same as any other house on the street. Well manicured lawns and freshly painted houses was the rule here. To put it plain and simple, conformity was the rule here.

Now the residents of this average home were desperate. To the outside world they portrayed a clean cut, average image. Inside the home, however, was a different story.

Vernon Dursley, the head of this home, was a hard working, devoted father to those that knew him. In his home, however, he was a mean, hateful, tyrant. Petunia, Vernon’s wife, was a nosy social climber that catered to her husband and son’s ever whim. Dudley Dursley, their son, was a polite, well mannered, young boy; unless his parents weren’t around; then, he was mean, over-confident, self-absorbed, pigheaded bully. The Dursley’s as a whole were afraid of anything different. They thrived off of sameness. Their only goal was to be better than their neighbors. They were afraid to be looked down upon. In their world the only thing that mattered was social status. 

Now the Dursley’s had a secret, and they were so afraid of this secret that they would do anything to keep it. There was another boy who lived at Number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursley’s have a nephew, Harry Potter. 

Now the Dursleys would not have been concerned about the neighbors knowing about the boy had he been normal. However, the boy was not normal. Harry Potter was a wizard.

All things magical scared the hell out the Dursley’s. They had kept the boys true parentage a secret from him for 11 years. They used to time to break the boy. They made him their slave. Harry Potter was forced to cook, clean, garden, wait on, and obey the Dursley’s. They kept him locked up in the cupboard under the stairs. They starved him, degraded him, and, on occasion, beat him.

When Harry was 1 things changed. Against the Dursley’s wishes, Harry began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now the Dursley’s were really afraid. They gave Harry Dudley’s second bedroom and walked on eggshells around him. They were afraid he would use magic against them. Just before Harry was to return to Hogwarts for his second year, they found out he was not allowed to do magic outside of school. Now, they beat him regularly. They punished him for making them afraid. They continued to starve and beat him every summer.

Harry had tried to fight back on occasion. Once he blew up Vernon’s sister. He’d run away once, and he tried every year not to return during the summer. However, there was always a reason Harry had to return every year, or so he was told. Being at his family’s home provided him with protection.

Now you maybe asking what Harry needed protection from. Well, let me tell you about Harry.

For years Harry believed his parents died in a car crash. He hated his family but put up with it because he had no other options. Then he found out he was a wizard, and he went to Hogwarts. His first year he made a few friends. But more importantly he found a safe place. He learned a lot that year.

His parents, he learned, were killed by a Dark Lord bent on world domination. Supposedly, this Dark Lord, Voldemort, also tried to kill him, but for some unknown reason the curse backfired and hit Voldemort instead turning him into a bodiless spirit. He came face to face, so to speak, with this spirit near the end of the school year. Harry prevented him from obtaining the Philosopher’s stone. It would have allowed him to regain his body. Harry put it down to just being in the right place at the right time.

In his second year, Harry decided that maybe Hogwarts wasn’t as safe as he thought. He battled the sixteen year-old memory of the Dark Lord and a 40ft Basilisk that year.

Once again Harry was sent to the Dursleys for the summer. He was sure someone would come and rescue him now that he had some many friends. NO one came though and , after a particular vicious beating because he accidentally blew up his uncle’s sister, he ran away. His first thought was to get to the magical world. Once there thought he knew something was wrong. NO on cared that he was beaten beyond recognition just that hey knew where he was. Apparently there was and escaped convict after him.

He was taken back to Hogwarts for his third year. All anyone could talk about was this murderer, Sirius Black. It seemed he was a follower of the Dark Lord and was after Harry. NO one seemed to cars about Harry himself they just wanted to catch this man.

Soon Harry found out that this man was supposed to be his godfather. Harry wondered why he would want to kill him and why no on ever told him he had a godfather. Well they never found him that year and Harry once again found himself wondering about his live. It seemed everyone knew more that they were telling him.

When Harry went back to the Dursley’s for the summer, he wondered if this was his punishment for something.

Someone clearly didn’t want him happy. His parents murdered, godfather on the run, stuck with a family who despises him. Harry decided to play along and see if maybe he could figure out this puzzle.’

Fourth year came and went. Harry worked extra hard at his studies. He had a feeling something was coming. He didn’t know exactly what but he knew it would change his life, and he wanted to be prepared for anything.

During fourth year there was a tournament at the school. Harry was too young to enter and by the end he was glad he couldn’t. Two people died during it. One a little girl…she died in the lake and the other was, believed it or not, the winner. He’d made it through the maze, grabbed the cup, and disappeared. A few minutes later his body returned with a message, the Dark Lord had returned.

This time when Harry returned to the Dursley’s things were different. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, accompanied him back. He was going to strengthen the ward on the house and ha a chat with the Dursleys.

After speaking with the Dursley’s Dumbledore spoke with Harry and warned him of the dangers now that the Dark Lord was back. He then said he had a few rules for Harry. He was not to write anyone or try to contact anyone. He was not to leave the house and the Headmaster warned that the ward wouldn’t let him leave until he, himself, had removed the wards.

Harry was shock. He was to be a prisoner in his own room. Worse now because the Dursley’s would know he couldn’t leave. He’ll be lucky to live through the summer.

But live thought the summer he did… barley. He was beaten to unconsciousness on several occasions, starved for two weeks, and, once, raped by his cousin.

Fifth year began and with it cam the visions. It seemed that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, could send Harry visions. Sometimes it was of =him torturing someone, other times it was of a hallway. Harry began to enjoy the tortures, not that he would admit it, and it was a great stress relief. He was still pretend ding to be a good little boy, but had decided that too many people had lied to him and mistreated him. He would not put up with it anymore. He would train o make himself stronger and once he saw an opportunity he would seize it.

Late into the school year, Dumbledore called Harry into his office. He told him that Death Eaters ha broken into the Department of Mysteries and stolen some very important items.  
The Headmaster looked very upset and Harry knew it really must have been important to fluster the great Albus Dumbledore. Harry asked the Headmaster what was stolen and his reply was that he couldn’t tell Harry. He said that there was a prophesy concerning him and the Dark Lord and that now that the Dark Lord knew of this prophesy he would be coming for Harry. He said he’s sent his spy to find out what the Dark Lords plans were, but as of yet he hadn’t heard back. He said that he would inform Harry of any information when perceived it.

Harry was then sent back to the Dursley’s. For the rest of the summer he sat in his room and studied. He’s stolen, bought, begged, and borrowed every book he could find on the Dark Arts, weapons, fighting, warfare, etc. that he could while at school and had brought him back to the Dursleys. He took his “punishments” form them when he got them, but mostly he just stayed out of their way.

Whatever it was that was coming, Harry knew it was coming fast. He could feel it in his bones in a few days he would turn 16. He would receive his full powers, his magic would mature, become easier to use and more importantly he would be able to gain control of his life. Maybe now he would have the means to escape.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Preview of Chapter One--Revelations

 

Harry glanced at eh clock. 11:49. *one minute* the thought. He sat on his bed waiting for the moment his powers would mature. He’d read every book on the subject and knew it would be a little uncomfortable but not painful. He was not afraid. He would be ready. Accepting this change would alter his life forever.

11:50. A light began to glow from somewhere within Harry’s chest. He stood to look in the mirror. A blinding light was pulsing from his chest. He welcomed it and it grew and grew. A sound began buzzing in his ears. Pain erupted from all over his body. It felt as if needles were being stuck in every pore of his skin. His nose began to bleed, and he became very dizzy. The light flared and then everything went dark as Harry slipped into unconsciousness, and collapsed on the floor.

 

Next time on Lies...Changes are made, Truth is told, and enemys unmasked.


	2. Prologue

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I do however wish I had them tied up and at my mercy.

 

Summary: Harry discovers his whole life has been a series of lies, even his name. When he finds out the truth, blood and tears will be all that is left behind. Dark!Evil!Harry, Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore

WARNING!!! This chapter contains blood and torture. I warned you.

 

A?N-- Several people have had a few questions and so I’m going to answer them now.

1- In this story, magical maturity begins at 16. At 17 they are legally considered an adult. I reasoned that if they were to gain legal status at the same time as new, uncontrolled powers this could lead to many witches and wizards going to Azkaban for accidental magic.

2- I’m sorry the brief mention of rape bothered some people. Just bear with me there was a reason for this. Notice, however, I had the rape come at the hands of the inexperienced boy rather than the very large, mean, man.

3\. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. It is so nice to hear your opinions.

 

 

 

 

Chapter One--Revelations

 

Harry glanced at the clock. 11:49. *one minute* the thought. He sat on his bed waiting for the moment his powers would mature. He’d read every book on the subject and knew it would be a little uncomfortable but not painful. He was not afraid. He would be ready. Accepting this change would alter his life forever.

11:50. A light began to glow from somewhere within Harry’s chest. He stood to look in the mirror. A blinding light was pulsing from his chest. He welcomed it and it grew and grew. A sound began buzzing in his ears. Pain erupted from all over his body. It felt as if needles were being stuck in every pore of his skin. His nose began to bleed, and he became very dizzy. The light flared and then everything went dark as Harry slipped into unconsciousness, and collapsed on the floor.

Harry awoke to a deathly quiet house. He stretched out his body and gasped at the pain. His entire body was stiff and sore. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. *How did I get on the bed? I distinctly remember collapsing on the floor. Wait! I can see! I don’t have my glasses on and I can see!* slowly, he sat up and looked around. *It’s light outside? Why aren’t I being beat for sleeping in? He stood up and took a moment to let the pain subside. Harry glanced in the mirror and stepped back in shock. *What the hell is going on* He studied his refelection for a moment. 

He was taller than before, about 6’3’’ when before he’d been a paltry 5’6’’. His hair was longer, past his shoulders, darker and straighter than before. His skin, once sickly and sallow from malnutrition and lack of sun, now was flawless, glowing and perfect. His eyes, once the same bright green as his mothers, were now a deep emerald green with flecks of violet shot through them. His body, once thin, bony and emaciated, now was muscular, fit, and gorgeous. Overall, Harry was excited by these changes. He’d always been a little self-conscious before, but now he just felt confident. 

Harry smiled at his reflection, then gasped in shock. Nestled behind his now full, pouty lips were a pair of extremely sharp fangs.

“Fangs!! Merlin! How in bloody hell is this possible? It can’t be. I must be dreaming. There is no way in hell that I am a vampire. How can I be a vampire?”

“Because your father is a vampire,” stated a voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see a figure standing in the doorway.

“Professor Snape? What do you mean? My father was not a vampire. Someone would have mentioned it.”

“Come downstairs. We have a lot that needs to be discussed. I took the liberty of providing you a change of clothes, seeing as how your old ones no longer fit.” 

Harry changed into the clothes provided. He stepped into the black trousers, buttoned up the deep green shirt, fastened the black with silver trimmed robes, slid his feet into the shoes, and then admired his reflection once again. *I clean up pretty good. I must remember to pick out my own wardrobe, however. I don’t want to look like I’m going to a ball all the time.*

Once presentable, Harry made his way downstairs. Upon entering the front room, he became aware of three bound, gagged, and crying individuals in the corner. A satisfied smirk crossed his face. 

He turned towards his professor and noticed he wasn’t alone. Two cloaked and hooded figures were standing just behind Snape.

“What the FUCK is going on?”

“Ah, eloquent as always, I see. I suggest you have a seat. I have a lot to explain, but not much time. Right, now I suppose you wish to know what happened to you?”

“No shit.”

“Language! Well, now, let’s see. Yes, tonight you underwent the beginning of your magical maturity. As you know this begins at age 16 and slowly continues until your 17th birthday at which time you will be considered an adult. Most only feel a slight uncomfortable feeling for a few hours. Some, however, undergo a complete change. Usually those who change have creature blood in them and it is because that blood has decided to manifest. In your case, Vampirism.”

“How can I be a vampire?”

“Your father is a vampire.”

“No, my father died remember? And if he was a vampire I think somebody would have told me by now.”

“Yes, James Potter is dead, but he was not your biological father. The Dark Lord recently “acquired” some items which led to the discovery of a great deal of important information. He was able to remove several memory modifications, a few loyalty spells, and an assorted number of various spells needed to manipulate and control. Needless to say the truth has been enlightening.”

“Memory charms? I think I was under some of those, because I’m starting to regain some memories I know I did not have before.”

“You have? What sort of memories?”

“Well, right now I’ve only been getting bits and pieces of them. Most of them, however, seem to be from before I came to live here (gesturing to the home he was standing in), because I’ve seen my mother’s face in them.”

“Interesting.”

“Now, you’re saying that James Potter was not my father, right? And that my real father is a vampire?”

“Yes, we have proof of this and we will be happy to share it all with you, but first we need you get you out of here. Now-”

“NO!! I want you to tell me right NOW! I believe I deserve to know. Now, who is my father?’

“I really don’t think we have the time_”

Harry’s eyes flashed purple for a moment. “Don’t jerk me around. Now. Who. Is. My. Father?”

“Me! You arrogant brat!! Ok. Are you happy now? Me.”

“What? No way in hell. You? You’re my father?”

“Yes, now I promise I’ll explain everything, later. Right now we have to get you out of here. The Order plans to take you to the Burrow today. They would have came yesterday, however, it was decided that it would be safer if you came into your powers here at home. Dumbledore can’t wait to find out just how powerful you’ve become. They will be arriving shortly.”

“But you hate me?”

“A simple misunderstanding that we will clear up as soon as we leave this place.”

“What’s my name/”

“What-Oh. Um…Deimos Lucius Snape.”

“Deimos? Hmmm. What does it mean?”

“Fear.”

“I like it. Was my mother a Death Eater?

“Um. Yes. We were both members of the Dark Lord’s inner council. Why?

“I think pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place, but your right we are running out of time and we can talk about all this later.” Deimos looked around at the other men in the room. “Now, who the fuck are you?”

The two men slowly lowered their hoods revealing identical white, blond hair.

“Malfoy!”

“Deimos, calm down. They came to help get you out of here.”

“Why would they help me?”

“Because Lucius is your godfather. And Draco is my godson. They are family.”

“Oh, Merlin! This just keeps getting better and better.”

Deimos stood there in quiet contemplation. His whole world had just flipped upside down. He had a father. His father was his most hated teacher, Professor Snape. His parents were both Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was his godfather. And let’s through in the fact that he was now a blood thirsty vampire …Now that you mention it… I am getting a little hungry.*

*Deimos?”

*It’s just a lot to take in. You know if I already hadn’t decided to join the Dark Lord this would probably be harder.”

“WHAT!!!” the other men in the room yelled in unison.

“Oh yes. I had already realized that my life was royally fucked up and that Dumbledore was manipulating everything and everyone in it. In fact, I’d spent most of this summer studying the Dark Arts and how to fight.”

“Really? I’m impressed you had the mental capacity to figure all that out on your own,” sneered Draco.

“Now, Draco. Remember this is not Harry Potter that you fought with at school. This is Deimos Snape, your cousin. Do not confuse the two!” ordered Lucius.

“Yes, father. Dei I offer my sincere apologies.”

“Dei?”

“Yes, I had to shorten it somehow.”

“Ok. And I accept your apology. It’s bound to be confusing.”

“Alright. Let’s get going,” snapped Lucius.

“What about them?” Draco asked pointing at the bound figures of the Dursley’s.

“I’m going to eat them,” stated Deimos.

“What?” shouted Draco.

Severus snapped, “Draco, shut up. Deimos, I apologize. You’re right. You must be starving by now. Most newly awakened vampires must feed within the first hour. Lucius retrieve the other one from the kitchen.”

“Other one?” asked Deimos.

“We needed a body double for you.”

“Oh. Can I eat him too?” Deimos asked with a grin.

“If you’re quick about it. I’ll perform some glamour spells so that he looks like you used to.”

Deimos walked over to the huddle of Dursleys. His hunger was taking over and he had wanted to torture them a bit. He grabbed Dudley and held him down. He grimaced at the smells emanating from his soon-to-be-dead cousin. *He’s pissed himself.* The hunger took over, eyes flashed purple again, and he could wait no longer. The hunger took over and he sunk his fangs into the boy’s neck.

*Oh, the first sweet taste of blood.* thought Severus.

Deimos was soon intoxicated by the blood lust. Severus walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Son, you must stop before his heart does or you will follow him unto death.”

Deimos let go of the body and threw it across the room. He turned to the other two bound subjects basking in their fear.

“Are you hungry, father?”

“Why?”

“I just thought you would like my mother’s sister. She hated my mother more than anything and she took all that hate out on me.”

“Thank you, my son. I will get Lily’s revenge.”

Father and son moved towards the two on the floor.

“You will never again cause anyone in this family pain. I will make you feel just as much pain as I did,” Deimos told his former uncle, voice cold and sharp.

Snape grabbed Petunia, hoisted her to his mouth, and fed. When he was through, he callously threw her across the room to join her dead son.

Deimos, on the other hand, decided to torture Vernon. Instead of one deep, forceful bite he was biting him repeatedly. He had removed the gag so he could hear the screams. Deimos bit the large man over and over each bite shallow just to get the blood flowing freely. Soon, the screaming stopped. Deimos, stood and walked away leaving a large puddle of blood pooling on the floor beneath the body.

“Give me the boy,” Deimos ordered to Draco.

Draco handed the boy to Deimos. Severus and the Malfoys watched in shock as Deimos repeated the torture on the boy that looked so much like he had only hours ago.

“Harry Potter is dead.” Deimos announced once he was finished with the boy.

“Let’s go,” Severus motioned towards the door. The four walked in silence out of the wards.

“Morsmorde,” Deimos shouted and the Dark Mark was blasted into the sky.

“How in the hell did you know THAT!” asked Lucius grinning at Deimos.

“I told you I wanted to join,” he stated.

“So you did. Now, everyone grab this.” He held a sheet of parchment out to the others. Everyone grabbed hold, Lucius tapped it with his wand, and whispered, “Riddle Manor.” With that, the group disappeared.

 

 

All reviewers will be showered with hot heavy sex from the heavens. I love reviews.


	3. 1-3

a/n: this is chapters one thru three I couldnt get them to seperate....sorry.

 

Chapter One--Revelations

 

Harry glanced at eh clock. 11:49. *one minute* the thought. He sat on his bed waiting for the moment his powers would mature. He’d read every book on the subject and knew it would be a little uncomfortable but not painful. He was not afraid. He would be ready. Accepting this change would alter his life forever.

11:50. A light began to glow from somewhere within Harry’s chest. He stood to look in the mirror. A blinding light was pulsing from his chest. He welcomed it and it grew and grew. A sound began buzzing in his ears. Pain erupted from all over his body. It felt as if needles were being stuck in every pore of his skin. His nose began to bleed, and he became very dizzy. The light flared and then everything went dark as Harry slipped into unconsciousness, and collapsed on the floor.

Harry awoke to a deathly quiet house. He stretched out his body and gasped at the pain. His entire body was stiff and sore. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. *How did I get on the bed? I distinctly remember collapsing on the floor. Wait! I can see! I don’t have my glasses on and I can see!* slowly, he sat up and looked around. *It’s light outside? Why aren’t I being beat for sleeping in? He stood up and took a moment to let the pain subside. Harry glanced in the mirror and stepped back in shock. *What the hell is going on* He studied his reflection for a moment. 

He was taller than before, about 6’3’’ when before he’d been a paltry 5’6’’. His hair was longer, past his shoulders, darker and straighter than before. His skin, once sickly and sallow from malnutrition and lack of sun, now was flawless, glowing and perfect. His eyes, once the same bright green as his mothers, were now a deep emerald green with flecks of violet shot through them. His body, once thin, bony and emaciated, now was muscular, fit, and gorgeous. Overall, Harry was excited by these changes. He’d always been a little self-conscious before, but now he just felt confident. 

Harry smiled at his reflection, then gasped in shock. Nestled behind his now full, pouty lips were a pair of extremely sharp fangs.

“Fangs!! Merlin! How in bloody hell is this possible? It can’t be. I must be dreaming. There is no way in hell that I am a vampire. How can I be a vampire?”

“Because your father is a vampire,” stated a voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see a figure standing in the doorway.

“Professor Snape? What do you mean? My father was not a vampire. Someone would have mentioned it.”

“Come downstairs. We have a lot that needs to be discussed. I took the liberty of providing you a change of clothes, seeing as how your old ones no longer fit.” 

Harry changed into the clothes provided. He stepped into the black trousers, buttoned up the deep green shirt, fastened the black with silver trimmed robes, slid his feet into the shoes, and then admired his reflection once again. *I clean up pretty good. I must remember to pick out my own wardrobe, however. I don’t want to look like I’m going to a ball all the time.*

Once presentable, Harry made his way downstairs. Upon entering the front room, he became aware of three bound, gagged, and crying individuals in the corner. A satisfied smirk crossed his face. 

He turned towards his professor and noticed he wasn’t alone. Two cloaked and hooded figures were standing just behind Snape.

“What the FUCK is going on?”

“Ah, eloquent as always, I see. I suggest you have a seat. I have a lot to explain, but not much time. Right, now I suppose you wish to know what happened to you?”

“No shit.”

“Language! Well, now, let’s see. Yes, tonight you underwent the beginning of your magical maturity. As you know this begins at age 16 and slowly continues until your 17th birthday at which time you will be considered an adult. Most only feel a slight uncomfortable feeling for a few hours. Some, however, undergo a complete change. Usually those who change have creature blood in them and it is because that blood has decided to manifest. In your case, Vampirism.”

“How can I be a vampire?”

“Your father is a vampire.”

“No, my father died remember? And if he was a vampire I think somebody would have told me by now.”

“Yes, James Potter is dead, but he was not your biological father. The Dark Lord recently “acquired” some items which led to the discovery of a great deal of important information. He was able to remove several memory modifications, a few loyalty spells, and an assorted number of various spells needed to manipulate and control. Needless to say the truth has been enlightening.”

“Memory charms? I think I was under some of those, because I’m starting to regain some memories I know I did not have before.”

“You have? What sort of memories?”

“Well, right now I’ve only been getting bits and pieces of them. Most of them, however, seem to be from before I came to live here (gesturing to the home he was standing in), because I’ve seen my mother’s face in them.”

“Interesting.”

“Now, you’re saying that James Potter was not my father, right? And that my real father is a vampire?”

“Yes, we have proof of this and we will be happy to share it all with you, but first we need you get you out of here. Now-”

“NO!! I want you to tell me right NOW! I believe I deserve to know. Now, who is my father?’

“I really don’t think we have the time_”

Harry’s eyes flashed purple for a moment. “Don’t jerk me around. Now. Who. Is. My. Father?”

“Me! You arrogant brat!! Ok. Are you happy now? Me.”

“What? No way in hell. You? You’re my father?”

“Yes, now I promise I’ll explain everything, later. Right now we have to get you out of here. The Order plans to take you to the Burrow today. They would have came yesterday, however, it was decided that it would be safer if you came into your powers here at home. Dumbledore can’t wait to find out just how powerful you’ve become. They will be arriving shortly.”

“But you hate me?”

“A simple misunderstanding that we will clear up as soon as we leave this place.”

“What’s my name/”

“What-Oh. Um…Deimos Lucius Snape.”

“Deimos? Hmmm. What does it mean?”

“Fear.”

“I like it. Was my mother a Death Eater?

“Um. Yes. We were both members of the Dark Lord’s inner council. Why?

“I think pieces of the puzzle are starting to fall into place, but your right we are running out of time and we can talk about all this later.” Deimos looked around at the other men in the room. “Now, who the fuck are you?”

The two men slowly lowered their hoods revealing identical white, blond hair.

“Malfoy!”

“Deimos, calm down. They came to help get you out of here.”

“Why would they help me?”

“Because Lucius is your godfather. And Draco is my godson. They are family.”

“Oh, Merlin! This just keeps getting better and better.”

Deimos stood there in quiet contemplation. His whole world had just flipped upside down. He had a father. His father was his most hated teacher, Professor Snape. His parents were both Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was his godfather. And let’s through in the fact that he was now a blood thirsty vampire …Now that you mention it… I am getting a little hungry.*

*Deimos?”

*It’s just a lot to take in. You know if I already hadn’t decided to join the Dark Lord this would probably be harder.”

“WHAT!!!” the other men in the room yelled in unison.

“Oh yes. I had already realized that my life was royally fucked up and that Dumbledore was manipulating everything and everyone in it. In fact, I’d spent most of this summer studying the Dark Arts and how to fight.”

“Really? I’m impressed you had the mental capacity to figure all that out on your own,” sneered Draco.

“Now, Draco. Remember this is not Harry Potter that you fought with at school. This is Deimos Snape, your cousin. Do not confuse the two!” ordered Lucius.

“Yes, father. Dei I offer my sincere apologies.”

“Dei?”

“Yes, I had to shorten it somehow.”

“Ok. And I accept your apology. It’s bound to be confusing.”

“Alright. Let’s get going,” snapped Lucius.

“What about them?” Draco asked pointing at the bound figures of the Dursley’s.

“I’m going to eat them,” stated Deimos.

“What?” shouted Draco.

Severus snapped, “Draco, shut up. Deimos, I apologize. You’re right. You must be starving by now. Most newly awakened vampires must feed within the first hour. Lucius retrieve the other one from the kitchen.”

“Other one?” asked Deimos.

“We needed a body double for you.”

“Oh. Can I eat him too?” Deimos asked with a grin.

“If you’re quick about it. I’ll perform some glamour spells so that he looks like you used to.”

Deimos walked over to the huddle of Dursleys. His hunger was taking over and he had wanted to torture them a bit. He grabbed Dudley and held him down. He grimaced at the smells emanating from his soon-to-be-dead cousin. *He’s pissed himself.* The hunger took over, eyes flashed purple again, and he could wait no longer. The hunger took over and he sunk his fangs into the boy’s neck.

*Oh, the first sweet taste of blood.* thought Severus.

Deimos was soon intoxicated by the blood lust. Severus walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Son, you must stop before his heart does or you will follow him unto death.”

Deimos let go of the body and threw it across the room. He turned to the other two bound subjects basking in their fear.

“Are you hungry, father?”

“Why?”

“I just thought you would like my mother’s sister. She hated my mother more than anything and she took all that hate out on me.”

“Thank you, my son. I will get Lily’s revenge.”

Father and son moved towards the two on the floor.

“You will never again cause anyone in this family pain. I will make you feel just as much pain as I did,” Deimos told his former uncle, voice cold and sharp.

Snape grabbed Petunia, hoisted her to his mouth, and fed. When he was through, he callously threw her across the room to join her dead son.

Deimos, on the other hand, decided to torture Vernon. Instead of one deep, forceful bite he was biting him repeatedly. He had removed the gag so he could hear the screams. Deimos bit the large man over and over each bite shallow just to get the blood flowing freely. Soon, the screaming stopped. Deimos, stood and walked away leaving a large puddle of blood pooling on the floor beneath the body.

“Give me the boy,” Deimos ordered to Draco.

Draco handed the boy to Deimos. Severus and the Malfoys watched in shock as Deimos repeated the torture on the boy that looked so much like he had only hours ago.

“Harry Potter is dead.” Deimos announced once he was finished with the boy.

“Let’s go,” Severus motioned towards the door. The four walked in silence out of the wards.

“Morsmorde,” Deimos shouted and the Dark Mark was blasted into the sky.

“How in the hell did you know THAT!” asked Lucius grinning at Deimos.

“I told you I wanted to join,” he stated.

“So you did. Now, everyone grab this.” He held a sheet of parchment out to the others. Everyone grabbed hold, Lucius tapped it with his wand, and whispered, “Riddle Manor.” With that, the group disappeared.Chapter 2

 

July 31,1996

 

Daily Prophet Special Edition

 

Boy-Who-Lived Murdered!!!

 

Ministry officials solemnly report that this morning at 4:38am the Dark Mark was spotted over Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. As some of you may or may not know this is the summer residence of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He resided with his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

Aurors were immediately dispatched to the scene. Upon arrival, they discovered a gruesome scene. The Dark Mark was indeed hovering above the home of our saviour. Dread filled their hearts to enter that home, but of course they knew they had no choice. 

Head Auror Gawain Robards had this to say, “Upon arriving at the residence Aurors immediately entered the home. In the front parlor four bodies were found. These bodies have since been identified as Harry Potter and his family. The identifications were made by Albus Dumbledore himself. The cause of death appears to be from a Vampire attack. That is all the information that will be released at this time. Thank you and our hearts go out to Mr. Potter’s friends and family.”

“It was ‘orible,” states Auror Mark Williamson. “’er was blood ‘n gore everywhere. That poor boy. Oh how ‘e mus’ ‘ve suffered.”

As news of Harry Potter’s death reaches his friends and family one can only offer our sincere condolences. The wizarding world’s hearts are with you.

Harry Potter you will be sorely missed.

We can safely assume the attack on Mr. Potter was planned, plotted, and executed by He-who-must-not-be-named. His “mark” was at the scene. This leaves us all full of questions. Are the vampires allied with him? How adequate were the protections for our late saviour? Shouldn’t the home have been warded? Wasn’t he put under some sort of guard? How did this happen? The world wants to know. The world needs to know.

With Harry Potter gone what will happen now? You-know-who is still out there somewhere building up his army. Who will we turn to? Who will save us now? Who can save us? I will seek these answers, for we must know.

 

Rita Skeeter  
Daily Prophet Reporter

 

Page 2-5 / The Life of the Boy-who=lived  
Page 6-7 / You-know-who’s terrors to date  
Page 8-10 / Photo collection of Harry Potter

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione Granger was sound asleep. She had been dreaming about her last visit to The Burrow, lost in sweet kisses and passionate embraces. She awoke, grudgingly, to the sound of tapping on her bedroom window. She reluctantly made her way across the room to relieve the hovering owl of it’s burden. 

“Aren’t you a little early. I thought you were paid to come at breakfast?” The owl gave a little hoot and flew off. 

Hermione sat on her bed and unrolled the paper.

Her parents were awoken by her screams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ronald Weasley, also having dreamt of his time with Hermione, awoke, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock. *11:00!! Why hasn’t anyone woke me? I should have been called for breakfast ages ago. I’m never allowed to sleep in.*

He stood up and slowly dressed. After a quick stop at the bathroom, to freshen up, he made his way downstairs. Seated around the kitchen table was his family…his whole family. *This can’t be good. Why is everyone here? Bill? Charlie? When did they get here? Bloody Hell!! Even Percy’s here!

His father and brothers sat quietly with stoic faces. His mother and sister were hugging each other and both appeared to have been crying.

“Mum? Dad? What’s going on? Why didn’t anyone wake me? What’s wrong? What happened? Mum? Dad?”

“Ron, something horrible has happened,” Charlie stated, his parents to shook up to speak. He walked over to Ron, placed his hand on his shoulder, and handed over the paper.

“Wha…” he started as he took a glance at the headline. His family ran to catch him as he fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore had been informed of the attack at the Dursley’s almost immediately. The Aurors fire called him as soon as the first report of the Dark Mark came in. He quickly ran to the headmasters apparation point (the only place to apparate inside Hogwarts) and apparated to the scene.

He entered the home with the Aurors. His heart was in his throat. Once he’d lain eyes on his broken weapon lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, he let out a wail. Those around him assumed it was out of grief. Only he knew it was out of anger. He quickly began formulating a new plan.

He would need to find a way to spin this. He knew a lot of people were going to be asking a lot of questions that he didn’t want to answer. He knew he had some explaining to do. *How did they break the wards?*

*Damn it, Severus was supposed to have watch tonight. Where did he disappear to? Did they take him too, or did he go with them willingly to keep his cover as a spy? No, once they saw him here they knew that he’d known how to find Potter and didn’t tell anyone. They found out he was a traitor (albeit a unwilling one. I had that boy under my control.) and now he’s probably dead too. Damn you, Tom!(

All my years of planning gone. I need a new weapon. The Weasley boy maybe? He’s always followed Potter around like a lost puppy, maybe he will be easy to control. After all, he won’t be playing second fiddle anymore. I’d have to do some serious spell work. Maybe the vox quod absolute imperium ritual? Yes, I believe that would work. He would be in my complete control and powerful enough to complete the task. Once his mission is accomplished, however, I will have to make sure he’s taken care of. Can’t have loose ends and all that. Oh well.

Dumbledore made his way to the Ministry of Magic in order to head off any inquiries before they began. *Damn Potter. More trouble than he was worth. All those years wasted on him.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sirius Black was lying in bed on his stomach, nude, sound asleep. Remus Lupin walked in and sighed. He really hated to wake him. He knew that this would be the last he saw of that perfect ass for awhile. He pondered holding off on telling Sirius his news for a quick shag. No, he couldn’t do that to Sirius. He’d just have to put up with a basket case of a lover for awhile.

Sirius was currently hiding deep within the Scottish Highlands. He was currently residing in an abandoned home.

Remus was the only person he’d had any contact with since his escape. He’ thought about contacting Harry. He’d never met the boy and desperately wanted too. He was his godfather after all. He wanted to tell him what really happened the night Lily and James died. He just couldn’t bring himself to do it. Remus knew. Remus knew everything. He knew Sirius didn’t do what he was sent to Azkaban for. He knew why he couldn’t speak to Harry yet. Remus also knew that this news was going to kill him.

Remus had been in London when he’d heard the news. He’s rushed off to tell Sirius without a second thought.

“Sirius!! Wake up, you lazy bum.”

“I thought you liked my bum?” Sirius mumbled.

“Sirius, now isn’t the time.”

“Mm..huh…what? Moony? What’s going on?”

“Sirius, it’s about Harry.”

“What? What about Harry?”

“He’s…He’s…”

“He’s what damn it? Spit it out!”

“Dead! He’s dead. Killed. Murdered.”

“What!! How? When? HUH?”

“Early this morning apparently. Death Eaters and Vampires somehow made it past Dumbledore’s wards on Privet Drive. They killed them all.”

“Vampires? Are you sure he just wasn’t turned?”

“Yes. He was bitten multiple times there’s no way he was turned.”

“Wait. Dumbledore’s wards?? Why that meddling old coot couldn’t ward a toilet right. Why didn’t the ministry have wards put up? No…wait…you don’t have to answer that. I already know. For the same reason I went to Azkaban without a trial. DUMBLEDORE!”

“Yes, Dumbledore. I thought that he was protecting the boy the best he could but after this…I place the blame solely on him.”

“It’s not your fault, Moony. Poor Harry. I promised Lily I would take care of him. I failed her. I didn’t even get to see him.”

“We both promised her, Padfoot. We both failed. What do we do now??”

“Well, I say we get revenge for Harry.”

“On who?”

“Who do you think??”

The two friends’ gazes locked; eyes filled with anger and hate. Now they just had to come up with a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All across the wizarding world tears were falling. People were mourning the boy-who-lived. He had saved them once. They thought he would do it again. They all had one thought in common…what will happen now?? Chapter $

 

The four men appeared in a richly decorated sitting room. One glance and Deimos felt at home. It was not cold and frightening as he had once imagined, but warm and inviting. The entry room was decorated with blues, grays and warm wood tones. Diemos decided it was peaceful. 

“Severus, Take Deimos to the library. When you are finished you may retire to your room. The Dark Lord will receive you and your son in the morning.”

“Yes, Lucius. Please relay my thanks to our lord for the opportunity to speak with Deimos first.”

“I will. Come, Draco. We have to make our report.” Lucius and Draco then left to speak with the Dark Lord. 

“Follow me.” Severus headed out into the hall, Diemos following behind. The two men walked the halls of the Manor in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. Once they arrived in the library, Severus placed several privacy spells. Diemos took this opportunity to study the room. The shelves were full of rare and dark tomes. Diemos decided he’d be spending a lot of time in this room.

Severus studied the young man for a moment. This is my son. How can I explain? Severus cleared his throat to gain Deimos’ attention. “Before I start I have but one request. Please refrain from interrupting. I will only tell this story once, and I will not have your incessantly interrupting me with unintelligent questions. Is that understood?”

After a polite nod from Diemos, He began.

“Now the first think you should know that your mother was Lily Evans-Snape. Yes, before you ask, we were married. I believed she’d left me and married James Potter. I truly believed you were the child of their union. That’s why I held such animosity towards you. I thought you were the child of her betrayal. I have since been informed otherwise, of course. It seems James Potter, under orders from Dumbledore, placed your mother under the Imperius Curse. I was away, on assignment, for the Dark Lord. Dumbledore forged a marriage license and found away to hide her previous nuptials to me. She was forced to marry Potter. I don’t even know if she knew she was with child before she was placed under the curse. She may have believed you to be Potter’s whelp also. 

Now why go to all this trouble, you may ask? Your mother and I were both Death Eaters. We were both in our lord inner council and beloved by him. Dumbledore needed a spy. He wanted the Dark Lord to believe your mother had defected to him. He wanted the Dark Lord to come after her. She was bait, at least until he discovered Lily was pregnant. Then he had his weapon. A child completely under his control he could mould and train to do whatever was asked of him. He waited and hid the Potter’s away from the world under the guise of protecting them.

He discovered a way to fake a prophesy, I don’t know how so don’t ask, and made sure it was spoken in a very public place. He also made sure I was there to hear it. He’d leaked information as to his whereabouts that evening and I had been following him. I was trying to hear about Lily, I wanted to find her desperately and talk to her. That’s how I overheard this so-called prophesy. The prophesy stated that you would be the Dark Lords downfall. I ran to my lord to tell him of this news never having heard the entire prophesy. 

Dumbledore then sent in his greatest weapon, Peter Pettigrew. Now, you have been told that he was already a Death Eater before he betrayed your parents, this is not so. He came unmarked to the Dark Lord with the information that he was the secret keeper; he received the mark after he provided the whereabouts of the Potter’s. 

The Dark Lord then went after you and your mother, of course, he was royally pissed at Lily for what he deemed her betrayal and you because you were “destined” to be his downfall. He killed James for stealing her away from us. We all know what happened that night, now we why. 

This maybe only part that was true. Your mother, even under that spell, loved you very much and, with her death, she protected you. That is what protected you from that Killing Curse. Her love. Never forget that. 

Upon your mother’s death, Dumbledore came to me. He knew I was distraught over your mother’s death. I may have understood and agreed with the Dark Lord actions, but I still loved her. Dumbledore placed several spells on my person without my knowledge. I should have been more vigilant, alas that was my mistake. 

I do not know exactly how he got to me, but he did. He placed secrecy spells so I could not speak of your mother to anyone. He removed and modified some of my memories. He wanted me to hate you with a passion. He also wanted me to be completely loyal to him. He placed me on his staff at Hogwarts to keep an eye on me. He made me into a spy for him.

He sent you to those awful Muggles to be broken. He wanted you to idolize him. To be his ultimate weapon against the Dark Lord. He then would have killed you off so you could not rise up against him. He would have free rein to do whatever he wished after that.

You may remember the Death Eater attack at the Ministry. The Death Eaters were able to obtain some items that belong to our esteemed Headmaster. He was hiding them there because he believed that place was safe. The Dark Lord had already broken into Gringotts and you knew every nook and cranny at Hogwarts. How long before you went snooping around and found his private stash of secrets? 

The first item was, of course the fake prophesy. Anyone who heard it would know it was a fake. He must have had one of his lackey’s place it in the Hall of Prophesies. Anyone could touch it and pick it up and we all know that true prophesies can only be picked up by the people they are about. Total fake. Utter rubbish.

The second item was your birth certificate. It clearly stated that I was your father. He had made a fake a wizarding birth certificate. He simply had hidden the real one away from the world and filed the fake. Along with the birth certificate were his memories of all the planning and actions he took against your mother. I believe he was afraid someone would question him at some point and if the memories were removed then he could lie, even under Veritaserum. 

The third item was a stone…the Philosophers Stone. The very one you and your friends saved your first year. The very one Dumbledore supposedly destroyed. I do not know why he hid it, but I have my suspicions. 

Lastly, there was a diary of sorts. His diary. It contained admission of every crime and manipulation he had committed against you, me, your mother, and the Dark Lord. I believe he kept this list in order to make everything justifiable. He wanted his conscious clear and as long as he knew of everyone of his indiscretions then he could absolve himself of the crimes.

Do you now see why he was so upset that night? Do you now understand why he did not tell you what exactly had been stolen? He was afraid.

After learning all this, the Dark Lord summoned me and removed several of Dumbledore’s spells. With the loyalty spell gone, I allowed him to take a good look at my memories. Fortunately, he was able to restore my mind and now I know the truth. I loved your mother and was crushed when she left. I now know the reasons and it makes me incredibly guilty. How I never guessed the truth I’ll never know. I am sorry for the way I have treated you in this life until now. I never knew you were my son. I know now and promise to attempt to be a half-way decent father for you…if you’ll let me.”

Diemos pondered for several minutes absorbing all the information he’d just heard. “You really loved my mother?”

“Yes, very much. She was the only one who stood up against the Marauders on my behalf. She hated James Potter with a passion. She was better terms with the mutt and the werewolf. They were kind to her and weren’t overtly meant to others. They also weren’t under Dumbledore’s thumb. Potter was Dumbledore’s man through and through. Haven’t you wondered why Black was sent to Azkaban with out even a trial? Or why Lupin was kept out of your life for so long?”

“Where were you when they took her?”

“Dumbledore had leaked some information saying he was going after the Malfoys. Seeing that Lucius is my best friend, I went to rescue him. Dumbledore did send someone to attack Lucius and Narcissa, but we managed to take care of them. By the time I returned your mother was gone. It was months before I finally tracked them down, by then she was “married” to Potter. I did try to speak with her but she acted like I didn’t exist. I never saw her again.

“Now, I may be your father, but I know I have no right to tell you what to do. I will, however, ask you. Is this what you really want? I know this is a lot to take in at once, but be sure this is what you really want.”

Diemos looked his father in the eyes and spoke carefully, “I have made my decision. I made it before I even knew I was your son. Hell, I made it before I knew I was a vampire. Any of this only makes it that much easier. I will stand beside the Dark Lord, and the world will feel my wrath. Those that wronged me will pay. Dumbledore? He shall see his world crumble at his feet before he falls along with it. I will need your help. Tell me about being a vampire.”

“Well, I, like you, were born a vampire. There are those that are turned, however, they are weaker and very unintelligent. You will have over twice the strength you have now and can move twice as fast. Your mental speed will also improve. Meaning you can think and retain knowledge much faster. You will be stronger at night and feel weak during the hottest part of the day. The sun can not harm you but too much exposure will weaken you significantly. Your eyes will change colors. Over the next few weeks you will need to feed regularly. After a while the need to feed will decrease, I, myself, only feed once or twice a month. The only other time for an increased need for blood would be if you were with child.”

“I can get pregnant?”

“Yes. Most magical creatures have the ability to procreate regardless of gender. You will only be able to reproduce with your mate, however.”

“Mate?”

“Yes, Vampires are monogamous. We have but one mate at a time. Our magic will seek out a person that perfectly complements us. Once mated they will live as long as we do, however, if that person is killed we’ll go into a solitary period for an undetermined amount of time. After some time, a new mate will be found. Our mates complete our magic. They make us more powerful and stronger than ever. They are our anchor to the land of the living. Together we are perfect.”

“Why are you still single?’

“Well, I have not had a mate since your mother. Then, of course, I was under Dumbledore’s spells. Since then, I have been to busy to search.”

“How do you search?”

“We will go over that when the time comes. We will search together. Now I believe we should turn in. We’ve had a long day. Tomorrow we will have to speak to the Dark Lord. Come, I will show you to your quarters.” Together they walked out of the room.


	4. When Harry Met Voldie

guys!! I can't believe how many people love this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. My plot bunnies are behaving now. Ya'lls reviews calmed them so keep them coming. Vittani your wish for Severus' mate is my command. This chapter contains a death so be prepared. If anyone has any ideas on who they want to die let me know. I haven't decided who all the casualties are yet. Thanks to kristin for the chapter title, love ya. 

 

 

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.

 

Chapter 5

 

Lucius and Draco left Severus and Diemos in the entry room and proceeded to the meeting room. The Dark Lord was in a meeting with a Death Eater they did not recognize, the man had his hood up and mask on. He looked up at the Malfoys and dismissed the Death Eater. 

“Ahh. Lucius, I hope you bring good news.”

“Ye, Milord. We have retrieved Severus’ son from the muggles. Diemos left quite a mess behind.”

“So, he had accepted his fate then?

“Yes, milord. When we arrived his transformation was complete and he was, needless to say, out for blood. He dispatched his “family” without any remorse. Also, it is interesting to note, he says he had already decided to join you. It seems he discovered Dumbledore’s machinations himself. He is primed and ready for revenge.”

“Interesting. Where is he now?”

“His father is explaining things to him in the library.”

“Very well. I shall give them tonight. Tomorrow I want him presented to me.”

“Yes, my lord.”

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered at the Burrow. The adults were gathered together in the kitchen. 

“What the hell happened, Albus?” asked Mad-eye Moody.

“Yeah. I thought he was safe with those muggles,” stated Tonks.

“He was,” Albus answered. “We still have not figured out how they got through the wards. Severus is still missing, maybe he has the answers.”

“How do you know he wasn’t involved? How do you know he hasn’t been with them all this time?” asked Arthur.

“I have the utmost faith in Severus. He could never betray me.”

“Your faith may have gotten our Savior killed, Albus. We still need to figure out what to do now,” stated Charlie.

Many voices filled the room as everyone shouted their own ideas. The arguing continued for quite awhile. No one noticed when Tonks slipped out of the room or when Charlie headed upstairs.

Charlie Weasley quietly made his way upstairs. He stopped outside Ginny’s room and stuck his head through the door.

“Everyone ok in here?” he asked.

Seated on Ginny’s bed were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione (who had arrived shortly after reading the Prophet).

“We’re alright,” said Ginny.

“Ok, talk to you all later.” With that Charlie left the room.

“I’m going to miss Harry,” said Hermione.

“I know. We may have not been best friends but he was still a friend. Besides he was also the Saviour. He was supposed to save us all from you-know-who. I wonder what’s going to happen now,” stated Ron.

“I don’t know,” said Ginny. “Dumbledore will think of something. He will protect us I know he will.”

 

Charlie made his way upstairs to the twins’ room. Fred and George were sitting on the bed waiting for him.

“We want to go now-”

“We know what you are going to say-”

“But we’ve thought this through-”

“And we’ve had enough.”

“You told us we could-”

“And now that Harry is gone-”

“There is no reason to stay.”

“We can’t have fun on this side.”

“We want to have fun.”

“Besides we know who’s going to win.”

“There is no stopping us.”

“You can take us now-”

“Or we will find a way ourselves.”

Charlie took a deep breath he knew it was going to come to this. Once they had discovered his secret, they had demanded to go too. He had held them off until now. Now there was no use arguing.

“Ok, I’ll go and ask him. Get your things ready because when I return we will be leaving for good. Our parents will never understand and we won’t be allowed to return once they find out.”

“We’ll be here-”

“Hurry up.”

With one last look around Charlie disapparated.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

 

Diemos awoke and took a moment to adjust to his surroundings. The light was harsh on his eyes and it took a moment before he could see. The memories of last night came rushing back and he took a moment to look around at his room.

It was decorated in hues of black, grey, and silver. Diemos laughed. This is just what I pictured a vampire’s room to look like. Fancy, yet dark. If only the curtains were closed. Just then a knock sounded on his door.

“Enter!”

Into his room walked Draco Malfoy.

“Good Morning, Cousin. Sun a little bright this morning?”

“Piss off, Malfoy. Haven’t you heard that it’s not nice to anger hungry vampires? And shut the damn drapes!!”

“Well, if you’re going to act like that then I won’t tell you about how we’ve got a nice little Order member downstairs for your breakfast.”

“Really? Who?”

“It seems my dear cousin, Nymphadora, came by for a visit.”

“Tonks?”

“Yep. We caught her trying to impersonate a Death Eater. She was trying to find out what he Dark Lord knew about your “death”.”

“Fine. I won’t kill you this time. But don’t think you can bribe me with blood every time you piss me off.”

“Sure. Whatever you say, Bloodboy. Now get your arse up off that bed and get dressed. Your father left you some clothes. He didn’t think you wanted to wear those fashion rejects you used to wear.” He held his hand out to Diemos. “What do you say? Friends? I admit I never knew “Harry” but from what I’ve seen I’d like to be Diemos’ friend.”

“Sure, now I’ll have someone to annoy me and provide some much needed verbal sparring.”

“Very funny.”

“I thought so.”

The two headed downstairs. They were met by their fathers’ and walked into a small anti-room. 

“I trust Draco told you of our prize? Good, she’s given all the information she had…it wasn’t much. She’s all yours.”

“Severus?” said a small voice from the corner. Tonks looked up in hope at hearing Snape’s voice. She’d been tortured for hours. She was bleeding from several wounds and shaking from over-exposure to the cruciatus curse.

“Hello, Nymphadora. I’d like to introduce you to my son, Diemos.”

“Son? You don’t have a son.”

“Oh, yes I do. Only you might know him better as Harry Potter. You see that’s who he used to be. Now, however, he is only Diemos Snape. Diemos means fear…and you should be afraid. He’s going to kill you.”

“Harry? No, Harry is dead.”

“Wotcher, Tonks. How you been? How’s everyone? Anything interesting happed lately? Ok, enough pleasantries.” Diemos grabbed Tonks by the hair and pulled her up to him. His eyes flashed purple, fangs lengthened, and a look of pure hunger flashed across his face.

To the others in the room, it was gruesome yet beautiful. Tonks scream echoed off the stone walls. Diemos was the epitome of evil in that second. As his teeth ripped into the pale flesh of her neck, a look of surprise and shock crossed Tonk’s face.

Shivers ran down Draco’s neck. Lucius’ blood ran cold. Severus fought to contain his own blood lust. Seeing his son take this person that was supposed to be a friend made him proud. His son was really on his side. He was embracing the vampire within and relishing in it. Severus would get to fight on his son’s side. For the first time in a long time, Severus smiled.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

 

Once Diemos had drunk his fill, the four men headed to the meeting room.

Seated in a throne at the end of the room was the Dark Lord. Dressed in robes of black lined with green and silver, and with his snake-like persona, and red eyes he made quite the imposing figure. The men kneeled at his feet and kissed the hem of his robes, well, except for Diemos. He remained standing.

“You do not kneel, Young Master Snape?”

“I kneel for no one. I prefer to stand at your side.”

“Severus, your son is as impudent as you are.”

The three men on the floor looked up in shock. No one dared to speak to the Dark Lord in that way, at least not and live. Voldemort looked at Diemos for a moment in contemplation. He, then, turned to the others.

“Leave us. I would speak with this whelp alone.”

“Yes, milord,” they answered. This can’t be good. They thought as they exited the room.

“So, you do not wish to follow me?”

“No. I wish to join you as you ally. Your equal.”

“You think yourself equal to me?”

“Yes.”

“A little cocky aren’t you?”

“No, just sure of myself. It feels good. I’ve never felt this good before.”

“Power. It feels good, doesn’t it? I must admit it’s been awhile since someone had the balls to talk to me like that. I find it rather refreshing. Remove your hood. I would like to get a good look at you.”

Diemos removed his hood and Voldemort took in the new look of the old Harry Potter. Damn, he looks nothing like he used to. He’s very attractive. Those eyes. They are the most captivating eyes I’ve ever seen. Green and violet. No one could mistake him for Harry Potter any longer. It’s hard to believe they are the same person. 

“See something you like/”

“Very much. So, you have heard the truth?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I am my father’s son; there is no mistake about that. If that is true the rest must be also. I must admit I knew Dumbledore was hiding some things from me but I never thought him capable of all that. He has controlled my whole life. He will pay for what he had done.”

“Very good. Now about your placement within my ranks. You are strong. Almost as strong as me. With a little training you will surpass me and be unstoppable. However, if you want placed at my side you will have to prove yourself capable. Show no mercy or they will walk all over you. Show them the meaning of the word “fear”. In fact, that shall be your name. You will be known as the Prince of Fear, and you will stand at my side. You shall not wear the Dark Mark. We will mark each other with a mark of equals. It will allow us to communicate with each other. With it we will both control our army. Together we will bring the light to its knees.”

“I agree. Now that that is settled. Tom-”

“Why you insolent little-”

“What’s the matter, Tom? I thought we were friends now. No one is here but us. You can drop the Dark Lord act, Tom.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Why not? What shall I call you then? Voldie? Moldyshorts? Vol? Snakeman? What?”

“I am not a snakeman!” Voldemort lowered his glamour to reveal a much younger, more beautiful man. Brown hair down to his shoulders, well muscled physique, and gorgeous red eyes, the Dark Lord was hot! All images of the evil snake lord were gone.

Diemos took one look at the real Tom and had to admit he was damn sexy. “I see you got your old body back. Congratulations. Looks good.”

“Thank you, however, I did not do it for your pleasure.”

“Oh, why not? I could get all kinds of pleasure from that.” Fuck, he thought, I am flirting with Voldemort. What the fuck is wrong with me. Stop it!

“And just what ‘pleasure’ might you get from me?”

“I - well - um- FUCK!”

“Not now, but maybe after we’ve known each other for more that an hour.” Fuck! I’m flirting with Harry-bloody-Potter. No…wait…Harry Potter is dead. I’m flirting with Diemos. Damn. I shouldn’t be flirting at all. Stop this now! “I believe it’s time to call our troops that way we can introduce you to them, announce Harry Potter’s demise at your hands, and place our marks on each other.”

Diemos snapped back to attention, he’d nearly lost it after that comment of Tom’s. He answered, “Yes, I believe now would be the perfect time for that meeting. I would like to meet your troops.” Before we end up naked on the floor, he added in his head. What the fuck is wrong with me?

 

 

 

 

 

Next time on lies....Death Eater meeting and unexpected allies.


	5. New Allies

I love you all. Thank you so much for all your support.

Not much to say about this chapter. If you have questions ask. I tried to explain. If it doesnt work let me know.

A/N: When Voldemort is in snake form he will be called Voldemort, when in human form he will be called Tom. Diemos will be called Prince when he is wearing DE robes and mask.

/Parseltongue/

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.

Chapter 5

Tom replaced his glamour and called Lucius, Severus, and Draco back in. All were surprised to see Diemos still standing, much less smiling.

“Lucius, your arm. I am calling a full meeting. Masks on, hoods up, everyone!”

Diemos conjured his own robes and a blood red mask.

“Red?” asked Voldemort.

“I thought it appropriate.” replied Diemos.

Voldemort shrugged then placed the tip of his wand to Lucius’ forearm. Within minutes hundreds of Death Eaters had filled the room. Severus, Lucius, and Draco moved to take their places with the Inner Circle. Diemos remained standing at Voldemort’s side, smirking at the looks of shock on his father’s face.

“Greetings, my faithful Death Eaters. I have called you tonight for an important reason. I have an announcement. Harry Potter is DEAD!” he paused to allow the cheering that followed. “Yes, it is wonderful news. Our enemies have no one to rally behind any longer. His death was caused by this man beside me. You may all be wondering who he is. As of today he is my partner. My ally. His title is The Prince of Fear; you may address him as My Prince. He is the vampire that killed the boy wonder and his family. He answers to no one and will be treated as you would treat me. I have made him my equal (pauses for gasps at this statement) and now I shall mark him as one. Prince, if you would come forward and bare your arm.”

Diemos stepped up to Voldemort and presented his arm. Voldemort placed his wand on the exposed flesh and began chanting in Parsletongue. A short while and a burst of light later, and a green python wrapped around a bleeding violet rose appeared. “You may now mark me, Prince.”

Diemos repeated the spell and the mark appeared on Voldemorts arm.

The assembled crowd was silent with shock. First, the announcement of Harry Potter’s death at Lord Voldemorts orders. Then, this startling announcement of a new lord and the marking ceremony. This was shaping up to be a momentous occasion. They had all heard of the boy-who-lived’s’ death but now they knew the details.

“Go. Prepare yourselves. The end of this war is near. You shall be called again soon with your orders. We will end this once and for all.”

With that the Death Eaters were dismissed and only the Inner Circle remained. They all removed their hoods and masks.

“Ah…my most loyal and trusted servants. Prince, I introduce my Inner Circle. Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape you know. The rest are Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, Mark Avery, Jacob Nott, Gaius Crabbe, Vaspian Goyle, Stevan McNair, and there is one other who I have on an assignment. Everyone this is Prince or as you may come to know him, Diemos Snape.”

Diemos lowered his hood and removed his mask. He looked over the confused glances of the inner circle members that hadn’t already known him.

“My name is Diemos Snape. That man over there is my father. I am not going to go into the whole story right now. Those of you, who do know, feel free to inform the others. Since you all will be spending so much time in the manor we thought you should know what I looked like and my name. You do not have to refer to me as Prince unless I am in robes and mask. That’s all.” Diemos turned to Voldemort, “If you need me I will be in the library.” With that he turned and swept from the room, leaving a confused group of people staring after him.

“Well, he is definitely your son, Severus. I could tell just from the way he left the room,” teased Bella.

“I dare you to tell him that, Bella,” Severus answered.

“You’re on,” she replied and took off following Diemos.

“Your son is the most infuriating person I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting. Has he always been like this?”

“No, milord. It seems my son has discovered his backbone,” Severus replied.

“If he has, then I think we should all be very afraid,” stated Draco.

“I couldn’t agree more, Young Master Malfoy. I have a feeling he will make the world tremble at his feet. I think we should all be afraid, very afraid.”

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

Tom found Diemos lounging in the library. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up, reading a book. “The Vampire In You a good choice. Are you finally getting in touch with your inner demon, Diemos?”

“Ha ha. Very Funny. I just decided I needed to understand what was going on with me.”

“Anything wrong?”

“Not really. I just have this feeling that I can’t put my finger on.”

“Ok. Did Bella find you?”

“Yes. That woman is very strange. She told me I looked and acted like my father. I said that I couldn’t very well act like my mother because she is dead. She told me she was sad for me and that she decided to be my mother from now on. That can’t be good, right?”

“No. Now you will have her fawning all over you. I look forward to it actually. It might be funny. Now about this funny feeling. Is it blood lust?”

“No, that I understand. I know what blood lust feels like now. There is something else. Maybe I should ask my father.”

“What does it feel like?”

“Like you would understand. No, I will just ask my father. Did you want something? Or did you just come to stare at my gorgeous body while I read?”

“I came to ask you if you had any ideas on what our next move should be. And to tell you that I have guests arriving in a few hours that you will need to meet.”

“Well…”

BANG! The library door was thrown open and in ran a very disheveled Severus. “My Lord, Diemos. We have visitors.”

“What? Who? My visitors shouldn’t be arriving for hours,” said Tom.

“No, milord. Not your visitors. Um…mine I suppose. They are waiting in the meeting hall. They came to me. I don’t know how they knew where to find me or where my loyalties were. Maybe they were just hoping. I don’t know. I brought them here so they could tell you what they told me. Can’t believe them. Bloody imbeciles.”

“Father, you’re rambling. Stop it. Take a deep breath. Now, there are visitors in the meeting hall. You brought them here, but you won’t tell us who or why. Ok. Tom, I think we should go and meet these visitors. They seem to have made my normally loquacious father into a rambling fool. I must remember to thank them.”

Diemos donned his Prince attire and Tom became Voldemort. Together they took off towards the meeting room.

The three men swept into the room. (Diemos really did take after his father.) /

“Severus, introduce your guests,” Voldemort commanded.

The two men turned towards Voldemort. There eyes betrayed their fear, but their faces were set firm in resolution.

“My lord. Prince. I introduce Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.”

“Ahh. Lord Black. Mr. Lupin. Welcome to my home. May I ask what you are doing here?”

/ I want to know what they hell they are here for too. Did Dumbledore send them because he no longer has my father? Or do they want to join us? If so…why? Do they know the truth? What do they know?/

/If you would shut up I will ask them. They can’t lie. This room has a truth spell. It let’s me know when someone is lying./ Diemos moved to stand behind Voldemort and let him handle them.

“Please forgive The Prince he is a little impatient.”   
“The Prince?’ asked Remus.

“Yes. His official title is The Prince of Fear. We will talk about him later. Tell me why you are here and why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand.”

“I-well-um. We want to join you,” announced Sirius.

“You want to be a Death Eater? Why?”

“Dumbledore. We want our revenge on Dumbledore. It’s his fault Harry is dead. Everything is his fault. Harry’s whole miserable life was his fault. If not for him Harry would’ve grown up in a loving home knowing everything he should have. If not for him I would not have spent thirteen years in Azkaban. If not for him everything would have been better. He deserves a painful and degrading death.”

Voldemort pondered this for a moment. “So you would join us to get revenge?”

“Yes,” Sirius responded.

“Even if it were to mean following orders from Prince? He is the vampire that killed Potter. You would also have to take orders from me. I killed Lily and James Potter, remember?”

“We know. But the way we see it Dumbledore is responsible for that too. He is a powerful Legilimens he should have been able to tell that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater. He should never have made him their secret keeper. He should have known.”

“Would you kill?”

“If ordered? Yes. We would feel badly, but if it must be done we would do it.”

“Both of you? Lord Black has spoken but what about you, Mr. Lupin? Would you kill one of your ‘friends’ if I ordered you to?”

“I would not like it but I would do it. Besides, Sirius is the only friend I have. Where he goes I go.”

“Very well. Give me a moment to converse with Prince. I will then give you an answer.” Voldemort grabbed Prince by the arm and pulled him into the anti-room.

“Well, go on then. I know you are just bursting with things to say.”

“I don’t know. I want to believe them. I really do. I didn’t even know them that well. I never met Sirius. I just know that he was supposed to be my godfather. Remus is my favorite teacher. He taught me a lot and we became close in my third year. How can they be so upset by my ‘death’/”

“Why does your mother’s death upset you so? It’s not that they are mad because you died. They are upset because they did not have a chance to really get to know you. They promised your mother to protect you. They knew about your mother and father, but honestly believed she went to Potter on her own. They thought they were madly in love. They think you are Potter’s son. They do not know of his manipulations. Dumbledore kept everything from them. He went so far as to make sure Lord Black went to Azkaban without a trial. He does not think them trustworthy. He thinks they would have come to me back then. I hold no such illusions. The only reason they are here now is because of you. They would have followed you wherever you went because you are Lily’s son and no other reason.”

“Do you really believe so?”

“I do.”

“Why?”

“I am not a Legilimens for nothing,” he smirked.

“You checked them?”

“Of course.”

“Will you mark them?”

“What do you think?”

“I think you should, but I think they need to be told the truth,.”

“I agree. Once they know the truth they will follow you loyally. They will do anything you tell them to. They will be completely faithful. To you. They will never be loyal to me. They will always question me. Therefore, I think you shall mark them with the Dark Mark.”

“Why can’t I have my own mark?”

“Because I will not have our troops divided. They belong to us both and we shall both command them all. I will send in Lord Black and Mr. Lupin. When you are done speaking to them, call me and we shall mark them.”

“Ok. Send them in.” Voldemort left the room and after a minute or so Remus and Sirius walked in. “Have a seat.” Prince commanded.

“I thought we were going to be marked?”

“You will, but first there are some things we need to discuss. I have some questions that need to be asked and I have some things to tell you. First, how well did you know Harry Potter?”

“I have never met him, but I feel like I know him well. Remus has told me so much about him.”

“I was his teacher his third year. I feel like I got to know him well. I wish we had become closer.”

“If you barely knew him, why are you so upset by his death?” asked Prince.

“We are upset because we never got to know him. His mother was our friend. We promised her to watch over him. He was supposed to go to me if anything happened to her. If I was incapable then Remus was to take care of him. Dumbledore made sure that never happened. He shipped me off to Azkaban without a trial and passed laws to keep Remus away from him. He then made sure to send him to those relatives He was NEVER to go to those muggles. Did you know they hated him because he was a wizard? I don’t know what Dumbledore was thinking.”

“What about Harry’s father? I thought you were his friend.”

“We were close friends all through school. After graduation, he changed. He followed Dumbledore fanatically. He never questioned anything the man said and defended him fiercely. He even began fighting with us. James and Peter became inseparable. That’s why it was such a shock when they were killed. We never thought Peter would betray James.”

“How did he ever end up with Lily?”

“You know I’m not really sure. She was in a relationship with someone else. One day she just showed up with James. She told us they had run into each other and it was love at first sight. She left the other man and married James.”

“Why are you asking questions about the Potter’s?” asked Remus.

“I just needed to know where you stand. I believe you are ready to hear the truth…”

Prince spent the next two hours telling them everything. He answered every question. Finally they asked the right one.

“How do you know all this? Who are you?”

Prince stood and removed his mask. “I am Diemos Lucius Snape. My father is Severus Snape and my mother is Lily Evans-Snape. I was formerly known as Harry Potter.”

“Harry? You used to be Harry? How? Whose body was at Privet Drive?”

“This is my true form. The glamours Dumbledore placed on me are gone. I have inherited my father’s vampire heritage. The body at Privet Drive is simply a muggle that was unlucky enough to look like ‘Harry Potter’.”

“I can’t believe it. Wow. I finally get a chance to know you. Can you call your father in here? I would like to speak with him.”

Diemos touched he mark on his arm and spoke with Voldemort. A few moments later, Severus came into the room.

“To what do I owe this honor, son?”

“Our guests wish to speak with you, father.”

“They do? Very well. Black. Lupin.”

“Severus, we are so very sorry for everything. I know Lily loved you very much. I was so confused when she showed up with James. I should have known something was wrong. You have a fine son. I hope we can put all this behind us and become friends.”

“Yes,” added Remus, ”We would like to get to know you better. A lot has changed.”

“Very well. Shall we all adjourn to the meeting hall?”

“Oh, father. Stop it. I know you haven’t been friends, but at least you could be nice.”

“Nice? I don’t do nice.”

“You’ve been nice to me lately.” Diemos quipped.

“You are my son. That’s an entirely different matter.”

“And just a few months ago you hated me. Whatever you say. Let’s go.”

The four men walked into the meeting room to join Voldemort.

“Well, is everything straightened out?” he asked.

“Yup. I bring you two new Death Eaters ready to be marked and crucio’d by you.”

“Do you always have to be such a smart ass?”

“You know you love it!”

“Do they know everything?”

“No, of course not. No one knows everything. If they did life would be very boring. But if you are referring to my previous life then, yes, they know.”

“Brat.”

“Snake.”

“Vampire.”

“Sexy.”

“S-What??”

“Never mind. Let’s get on with the show. Do we have to call everyone for a marking?”

“No, we shall just call the inner circle.”

“Goody, I get to pick on Bella!”

“Behave yourself.”

“Never.”

Sirius and Lupin were watching the exchange in total amusement. They were trying not to burst into laughter. Never would they have believed that when they begged Snape to bring them here they would find their long lost godson and watch him flirt with the Dark Lord. In fact, they never would have believed the Dark Lord could flirt if they had not seen it with their own eyes.

The inner circle was called. Remus and Sirius were marked in a quick ceremony in which they swore themselves to Diemos. They were then taken by Severus to their rooms.

The inner circle was dismissed and once again Diemos and Voldemort were left alone.

Next time on Lies...Voldemorts guests arrive.


	6. Prologue

Cookies to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I'm afraid my muse has run away. I don't know if anyone is still interested in this story. I have the next few chapters already written but if noone is reading then I just feel less apt to post. I'm going to finish this story for my own benefit but I dont know if Im going to continue posting it. BTW I also got my first flame. I was told this story is too "Interview with a Vampire" is it? I didnt think it sounded like that at all. Well anyway thanks to those of you who are reading this. If you want me to continue posting this story let me know. As long as I still have one or two devoted readers I will keep posting. I'll probably post the next chapter in a couple of days. It's my son's birthday today. Sorry I'm in a weird mood and am rambling.  
Hugs and Kisses to all.

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.

Chapter Warning: Non-character death, death of a child sorry but I had to show that Diemos was completely gone dark.

 

/Parsletongue/

 

Chapter 7 New Allies

 

“My guests should be arriving shortly,” Voldemort announced. “I have a question to ask before they arrive.”

“Absolutely.”

“What?”

“You were going to ask if we had time for a quickie. My answer was absolutely.”

“Do you make a habit of throwing yourself at every able-bodied man you meet?”

“No, just you.”

“Why?”

“You know, I don’t really know. Maybe I’m just attracted to power hungry psychopaths? If that wasn’t your question. What was?”

“I was going to ask what your instructions are over the fate of your old friends.”

“Oh. Well, I only have a few people I would call friends. Hermione? She’s too much of a goody-goody. She will do whatever Dumbledore tells her to. She would throw me to the Dementors if she knew where I was right now.

Ron? He’s an obnoxious, jealous git. He would kill me just to take my place. He wants whatever I have and, if he can’t, he tries to make me feel guilty about it. He might be good for a snack (winks at Voldemort) but that’s about it.

Ginny? She’s too afraid of you after second year. She’d hang all over me too. She wants to marry the boy-who-lived. She’s just a fame seeking chit.

The twins? Oh I love the twins. They are mischievous, brilliant minds who would be of immense use. Would that I could get them to join us. With an unlimited amount of funding and no rules I can just imagine the terror they could instill. They would be my most trusted, my inner circle, if I could but convince them to change sides.

The other Weasleys? Arthur and Molly are as blinded by Dumbledore as James Potter was. Bill? I don’t really know. It would be nice if we could sway him, he is a curse breaker and we could definitely use that talent. Charlie? He is great. I would love to have him. He is the big brother I always wish I had. Percy? He belongs to the ministry, enough said.

I don’t think there is anyone else. No one I know well enough to care about anyways. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes. Quite well, actually. I believe our guests have arrived. They had to weave a false trail after them so they wouldn’t be followed. Ah. Here they are now. Prince, I would like to introduce you to the last member of my inner circle, Charlie Weasley. He’s brought his brothers to join us.”

/Charlie? Fred? George? No shit! Alright! This is perfect! / Diemos quickly donned his “Dark Lord” guise and faced his friends.

The twins looked Voldemort up and down then turned to look at the Prince. Their eyes opened wide in shock. “Harry?”

/Merlin. How did they-/

/Ask them, not me. /

“Damn, Fred. How the hell did you guys know it was me?”

“The same way you could always tell us apart-”

“We don’t look at the face-”

“It’s the eyes.”

“Even if their color changes-”

“The eyes never lie.”

“They are the windows to-”

“The soul. Besides did you really think-”

“You could pull one over on us?”

“Now, what the bloody hell-”

“Is going on?”

/Do they always talk like that//

/Always. You get used to it after a while. /

/Take them aside and have your chat. I have some things to discuss with Charlie. We shall meet for dinner at 6:00. See you then. /

/Have a nice chat, and keep your hands to yourself. I don’t want to have to kill Charlie. /

/Brat. /

/Git. /

With that Diemos led the red-headed devils to the anti-room.

“What in bloody hell are the two of you doing here?” Diemos shouted.

“With you ‘dead’ there was no reason to stay. We already knew that Charlie was a Death Eater-”

“And we decided that now was the time for us to finally have some fun. Mum would never allow us to do what we really want-”

“Which is to come up with more than harmless pranks. We want to hear people scream and know it was us that caused it.”

“Have you always been this dark?” Diemos asked.

“Of course. We were just good at hiding it. We only stayed, after finding out about Charlie, because of you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. We thought you would realize how you’ve been manipulated by Dumbledork and the others and then we could bring you with us.”

“You were the little brother we always wanted. Ron is such a prat. You weren’t though. We were biding our time. We wanted you to come with us.”

“So, now are you going to tell us what the bloody hell is going on with you?”

Diemos chuckled then proceeded to tell his story for the second time today.

 

F&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&GF&G

 

Diemos and the twins joined Tom and the entire inner circle for dinner. Diemos took his seat next to Tom and the twins sat next to their brother.

Diemos laughed at the surprised look on the twins’ faces when they noticed Remus and Sirius.

Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone acclimated to each others presence. The mood was only broken by Bella’s incessant mothering. She kept piling food on Diemos’ plate and insisting he eat. 

Diemos was surprisingly silent. He was lost in thoughts about the day. He didn’t even notice Bella’s antics. In the last 48 hours, Diemos had gained a father, semi-godfather, real godfather, become closer to old friends, made friends with old enemies, and enemies of some old friends. He’d come to terms with his vampire nature. Actually, that was the easiest thing today. He’d found that he enjoyed being this creature of the night. He felt stronger, faster, and more powerful than ever before. He relished in the taking of blood from others. Granted he’d killed everyone he’d bitten so far, but he knew he could feed without killing. He was surprised that he felt no remorse for those he had killed. He decided he didn’t care.

Diemos looked around the table at the people seated there. It was quite and eclectic group. Malfoys were having a conversation with Weasleys like there had never been any animosity between there families. In fact, Charlie and Draco seemed to be getting along really well. Sirius and the Lestranges were actually having a friendly conversation. They were family after all. It seems all differences had been put aside. Most surprising of all were the glances and subtle flirting taking place between Severus and Lupin. Who knew the older vampire and werewolf would get along so well?

Diemos wondered about that. He decided he needed to speak with his father. The strange flirting between him and Remus reminded Diemos of the flirting between him and Tom earlier.

“Father? Could I have a moment of your time? I need to speak with you in private. Tom, thank you for a wonderful dinner. I’ll be in the library if you want to talk again later.” With a wink at Tom, Diemos and Severus left the room and headed to the library.

“Diemos? What did you wish to speak with me about?” Severus asked the moment the door closed behind them.

“Do you remember our conversation yesterday about mates?”

“Of course,” he answered, confused.

“How do you know if you’ve found yours? Is there a test or something?”

“Well kind of. First, you have to feed. Then when your vampire strength and magic is at its strongest, you close your eyes and focus on your magic. You should be able to see a connection between your magic and another’s. You simply follow that connection until you see your mates face. Sometimes it only takes a moment or tow because you are near your mate. Other times it takes awhile because they are so far away. Once you know what they look like and how far away they are it’s just a matter of finding them. Then you mark them and bond with them. Why are you asking?”

“I was watching you with Remus.”

“You think Remus Lupin is my mate?”

“Have you searched lately? No, I thought not. Why not do it now?”

“Ok. If you feel that strongly about it, I will. But I think we should both search. Our magic will be stronger and it should make it easier. Now, follow me. We will go down to the dungeons and find a meal. After we eat we shall return here to search.”

The two vampires entered the dungeons and looked among the prisoners for a worthy bite. Severus found a muggle family in a cage and decided they would do. The young couple gathered their children in their arms as the vampires made there way towards them.

Severus turned to look at Diemos. The smell of blood in the dungeons had affected him. Where once green had been in his eyes only a deep glowing violet remained. His skin had taken on a deathly pallor. Fangs, now fully extended, poked out between his lips. He was perfectly frightening.

“Two for each father?” Diemos asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Of course. But how shall we split them?”

“I think one of each sounds fair.”

“Very well. Which do you prefer male or female?”

“Male. But for dinner? I have no preference.” Severus studied Diemos for a minute.

“Very well. I shall take the older male and young female. The others are yours.”

They entered the cage and the muggles immediately began pleading for the lives of their petty lives. Diemos cast a silent “immobulus” and the children were subdued. Severus grabbed the man by his neck and threw him up against the wall.

“You’re lucky we are feeling generous. We are not going to make you watch your children die.” Severus sneered. “They, however, will have to watch you die. I find that fear makes them taste better.”

Severus glanced over at Diemos to find he was already fang-deep in the woman’s throat. He caught a glimpse of a crimson drop escape from the corner of Diemos’ mouth and snickered and sunk his teeth into the main course.

Diemos finished with the woman, tossed her limp body to the side, and walked over to the little boy. He looked to be about 9. He was scrawny and half-starved. I’ll just put him out of his misery, he thought. He lifted the boy’s neck to his mouth and bit down. He had one thought before losing himself in the bloodlust; father was right… fear does make them taste better.

Once both were finished and fully sated, they made their way back to the library.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Severus seated himself on the floor and motioned for Diemos to do the same. Once both were comfortable Severus spoke, “Close your eyes and concentrate on visualizing your magic. Don’t get frustrated if it takes awhile. It may take you several tries to accomplish this. Not everyone can see their magic take your time.”

Diemos did as he was told and sooner than he imagined he began to see his magic manifest. Many multicolored waves were swirling around him. It was beautiful and wild. Amidst all this chaos of light and color, he sensed an anchor keeping his magic form losing control. He found the strand of magic that was the anchor and followed it. Within a few seconds he’d found the end and looked into the face he knew would be there.

Diemos pulled himself out of the trance and glanced at his father. He was already out of his trance and was looking at Diemos expectantly.

“Sorry. I got caught up in looking at the magics. Did you find them?”

“Yes I did. And you happen to have been correct my mate is indeed Remus Lupin. Did you reach the end of your link?”

“Yes, and it was exactly who I thought it was going to be.”

“Are you going to tell me or do you expect me to guess?”

“I’m going to make you guess,” Diemos replied. Severus huffed in exasperation at his son then bid him goodnight and left the room.


	7. First Kisses

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! Last time I was having a bad day and was generally pissed off. After all your wonderful reviews and support I hereby promise never to write an author’s note pissed off. You all are so wonderful to me. I promise to you all to finish this story. Sorry it took so long to update. My husband doesn’t like me to write when he is home so I didn’t. He went back to work today so here is your chapter. Just for you all I have a special gift….Tom/Diemos lovin.

 

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.

 

Chapter 7

 

 

Early the next morning Diemos had retreated into another book in the library, but soon was interrupted by Tom.

“Did you figure out the problem? You and Severus were busy for awhile.”

“Yes. We decided to search for our mates. It seems the weird feeling I couldn’t place my finger on was the pull of my mate.”

“So you found out who your mate is?” Tom asked a disappointed look on his face.

“Yes. I had a feeling of who it would be before I searched though.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t think I’ll tell you though.”

“Why not? I need to know who to add to our ranks if it is not a Death Eater and I need to know if it is a Death Eater because I would need to adjust their rank. Besides I’m sure your mate would be delighted to learn that information. After all, with all the fun you had in MY dungeons I think I deserve to know the answer.”

“I did have fun in the dungeons. Thank you for that by the way. And I’m sure my mate would love to know that information but I think I want to get to know my mate a little first. We don’t know each other very well and I want to know what makes them tic. When they know; you will know.”

“You want to know how to push their buttons. I believe you have too much fun pissing people off.”

“No. Just you. I enjoy annoying you,” Diemos replied. He’d gotten off the couch and walked over to stand in front of Tom. He leaned in, his face just inches from the Dark Lord’s. “I like to see you squirm,” he whispered. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to Tom’s. The kiss was brief and chaste, but it sent sparks flying between them. Diemos pulled back, looked at Tom with violet eyes and calmly spoke, “Shall we go to breakfast?”

 

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

 

The next few days saw Diemos happier than he’d ever been. He had a family for the first time in his life. He enjoyed getting to know his father. The man was completely different outside of the classroom. Diemos was surprised to see just how quickly Remus and his father had gotten close. Severus had gone to Remus that first night and they had been inseparable ever since.

He was also getting to know Sirius, at last. The two soon found they had a lot in common. They now knew Sirius wasn’t his godfather but they decided that they were fine with being friends.

He was also becoming closer to the twins; in fact they had decided to make him an honorary twin. If anyone said “twins” now they were quick to point out that they were now “triplets”. The triplets were making a point to prank the last of the Marauders and their new friends, The Inner Circle. 

He also took time to really get to know the inner circle. He was still cautious around Lucius, his new-found godfather. He made sure to talk to him at least once a day and after he burst into the dining room one morning laughing at a prank on Sirius, Diemos decided he was alright. 

Draco was another matter. Diemos and Draco were becoming inseparable. They had found a best friend in each other and thoroughly enjoyed the bantering back and forth between them. It was like all those years fighting had disappeared and they were as they always should have been. The two were often seen in a heated discussion over one thing or another, however, if someone interrupted they would both turn on the person. They were a formidable team.

The LeStranges and the other members in the inner circle had all come and spoken with Diemos. They all seemed left with a feeling of pride and trust in their new leader. In fact, Diemos seemed to bring out even more of the maternal side in Bella She was constantly babying him. Diemos simply put up with it; after all, he’d never had a mother before. He decided it was kind of nice.

Last, but not least, was of course, Tom. Diemos took pride in driving the man crazy. The kiss in the library was only the first of many, quick, stolen kisses Diemos had treated him to. The flirting and teasing was causing extraordinary amounts of sexual tension when the two were in the same room. The worst was the jealousy. Tom mistakenly thought Draco was Diemos’ mate due to the two spending so much time together. This plus Diemos’ continued flirting with him was driving Tom insane.

 

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

 

Tom called Diemos to the library via their shared mark.

“You wanted to see me?” asked Diemos as he walked into the room.

“Yes. We need to strike soon. All this time we’ve been spending in family-like bliss has been fun, I’ll admit, but we need to do SOMETHING soon. There have been no raids, attacks, or murders in over a month now. We must do something big to make up for it. People will start to think we’ve given up.”

“I have an idea,” Diemos stated. “It will be risky but will have a huge impact.”

“What do you have in mind?” asked Tom.

“Friday is September 1st.”

“And?” Tom snapped.

“Damn. Don’t get your knickers in a twist I was getting there. All the children and their parents will be gathering at Platform 9 and ¾. If we attack there it will make a large impact. You have never attacked magical children before (other than me). They will never expect it.”

“There is a reason I have never attacked magical children. Those are the children of my followers. I do not want them harmed.”

“I have taken that into account. All our followers will make sure to get there early. The Slytherin compartments are at the front of the Hogwarts Express. They will gather there and the older students will protect the younger. We will attack those on the platform and near the end of the train. Everyone will be under strict orders to kill adults only. If a child fights back, hex to disable only. There are some specific students I want taken out if they are stupid enough to show themselves. I don’t want any other students killed.”

“That is a very well thought out plan and I agree it will be perfect. Very well, we shall have a meeting tonight. Inform the others.”

“Hey! Hold on a bloody second.” Eyes flashing in anger, Diemos turned to face Tom. “I am not your follower. You can’t order me around. You want everyone told of the meeting? TELL THEM YOURSELF!!!!”

“Why you insolent, arrogant, pig headed arsehole,” Tom screamed. Diemos face softened into a smirk at the insults. 

“Tell me how you really feel, Tom,” he leered.

“You are the most irritating, stubborn, conniving, little brat, you know that?”

“Little? Now I’m hurt. Come, kiss me and make me better.” Diemos raised his eyebrow suggestively and moved closer to Tom. 

Tom’s breath hitched as Diemos pressed his body against him. He was still not used to Diemos’ little kisses. They made him uncomfortable. Every time Diemos’ lips touched his he wanted more. He was becoming very frustrated.

“You want to be kissed? Why don’t you go get your mate and have him do it?”

“But he is right here,” Diemos whispered, wrapping his arms around Tom.

“Not me. Draco.”

“Draco is not my mate; He is simply my best friend. Plus, he likes to bring me vagabonds to eat. I think he just likes scaring them. You, Tom, are my mate.”

Tom looked down into green and violet eyes and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you. I like driving you crazy. I liked watching you squirm. I wanted to see how long it took before you lost it.”

“But I did not lose it,” Tom stated leaning down towards Diemos.

“No. I did,” Diemos whispered moments before there lips met.

Tom felt Diemos slide his tongue across his lower lip. He opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. He lifted his hands up to run his fingers through other man’s hair.

Diemos moaned and pushed Tom against the wall. He broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to Tom’s neck. He kissed, licked, and nibbled on every inch of skin he came across.

Tom arched up into Diemos and groin met groin for the first time, both cried out in shock at the sudden burst of pleasure. He reached down and cupped Diemos’ ass pulling him closer.

“Milord’s?” came a voice from near the door.

“This better be good, Lucius.” Tom growled. Diemos placed one more kiss on Tom’s neck and then untangled himself.

“Yes, this better be damn important,” the vampire snapped.

“My sincere apologies. There is something that requires your attention.”

“What is it, Lucius?” Lucius entered the library; a trio of Weasley’s following behind him.

“Weasley’s, what do I owe this honor?” Tom asked agitation clearly evident in his voice. Charlie spoke quickly, “I have received a letter from my parents. I thought you should be the first to know. They believe me to still be in Romania. They informed me that Fred and George are missing, which I already knew of course. They also informed me of a rather interesting development. It seems our esteemed headmaster had decided to allow the order to initiate and train Ron. He has decided, in his infinite wisdom, that Ron will be their new weapon. He says that since Ron was “Harry’s” best friend, he is the best equipped. However, he is going to play it safe and train the Longbottom boy as well. He says that since “Harry” died the prophesy did not mean him but Mr. Longbottom. Our brother as a weapon is laughable. He has a temper, no common sense, and no patience to learn anything. The Longbottom boy is an unknown. He has no confidence and messes up a lot. If he were to gain a little self respect he might be a formidable opponent.”

“That old coot thinks Ron could defeat Voldemort? Who is he kidding? Ron couldn’t defeat Neville right now. Besides Ron is at the top of my hit list. I hope to get him on the first. Neville…hmm. I think he can be seduced over to our side. It would only take one thing.”

“And what would that be?”

“We’d have to give him Bella.”

Everyone was quiet in a moment of shared contemplation. “I think we could come to some kind of agreement. How will we get him here?” Tom asked.

“Kidnap him from the platform. The first people he sees once here though would have to be the twins.”

“Perfect,” Tom replied. “Lucius, inform everyone there will be a meeting tonight. We will let you know the details of our plan then.”

“Yes, milord.” Lucius and the Weasley’s left the room and Diemos turned to Tom.

“I guess we will have to get back to this later, love.” He kissed Tom and left to prepare for the meeting.

 

a/n--Poll Time---What couples would you like to see other than Tom/Diemos and Severus/Remus???

You have two chapters before that chapter will be written so please let me know.


	8. chapter 8

Ok. First off I want to apologize for the wait. RL sucks sometimes. For making you all wait so long here is an extra long chappie. The muse is back and with it came this.  
Thanks for all the lovely reviews they really get the muse movin. Hugs and Kisses to you all.

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.  
A/N: Remember when in their Dark Lord guises Tom and Diemos are referred to as Voldemort and Prince.

Chapter Warnings: This chapter contains character death and slash. If this offends you…..what are you doing reading this??

/thoughts/

 

Chapter 9

 

Voldemort and Prince stood before the assembled Death Eaters. 

“You all have your orders. In three days time we attack the heart of the light…their children.”

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

 

September 1st arrived and everyone was prepared for the attack. The Death Eaters with children arrived early and secreted their children safely within the Slytherin compartments. The parents then left the platform to arrive later during the attack. They waited until the platform was filled with happy families, then they struck.

Death Eaters came pouring out of the entranceway. They could not apparate in because they had raised an anti-apparition barrier to prevent escape.

General madness ensued. Parents tried to protect their children. They began throwing hexes and curses at the advancing Death Eaters. Older children began joining in, guarding the younger kids as they were herded onto the train.

The Death Eaters had the element of surprise on their side. Adults were falling everywhere, unable to return fire before being knocked out. People were running and screaming in every direction. Luckily, only a few children seemed to have been hit.

Prince spotted Hermione trying to duel Bella and laughed. /She never was a fighter. Looks like Momma Bella is just playing with her. / “Bella, do try to leave her alive, huh?”

“Of course, dear,” she replied as she threw a particularly nasty slashing hex.

Prince caught a flash of red hair and turned towards it. The red hair was also spotted by three specific Death Eaters and they also turned towards it. The four converged on Ron. “Take him,” Prince ordered. “I want to deal with him myself later.”

“Yes, my Prince,” a hooded figure mumbled. The three Death eaters quickly knocked Ron unconscious and, using a portkey, vanished.

After about fifteen minutes of fighting the Aurors finally arrived. They only managed a few minor hexes (not hitting anyone) before all the Death Eaters activated their port keys and vanished, two with their hands on Neville Longbottom. Prince smirked as he left the screams and flames behind.

PRINCEPRINCEPRINCEPRINCEPRINCE

 

DAILY PROPHET

ATTACK ON HOGWARTS EXPRESS!

You-Know-Who goes after our children!!!

By I.Witnez

 

Yesterday at 11:00 am, Death Eaters attacked Platform 9 ¾. Children, arriving with their parents, were under attack. Most children ran and hid on the Hogwarts Express while their parents amassed a counter attack desperate to protect them.

Rebecca Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein Sr., Gawain Robards, Septima Vector, Wesley Frobisher, and David Creevey all died heroically in the attack. They fought courageously and saved many children with their actions.

Several older children also fought to protect the younger students. It is a testament to the quality teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that many were able to hold their own.

Many others were injured in the battle. Hermione Granger, a sixth year student, was horribly disfigured during a duel with escapee Bellatrix Lestrange. Seamus Finnigan, another sixth year, lost a limb in the attack that killed his mother. Surprisingly, no students were killed. One student, Colin Creevey, is in the permanent spell damage ward at St. Mungo’s. He was caught in the attack on his father. Two other students are missing.

Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom were captured by the Death Eaters and taken away by portkey. We can only hope for their safe return.

This attack was the first raid since the death of Harry Potter and we can only assume the attacks will worsen. 

This reporter wonders why, if the attack was on the children, why none of them were killed. I believe this was simply an attack on the hearts and minds of the wizarding world. Next time they will mean business. 

Without our champion what will happen? Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has refused all attempts to ask him questions regarding the war. Many are beginning to question his involvement in the death of our hero. Many are wondering where the wards to protect him were. If the wards were strong enough, he would still be alive. What happened?

One can only hope the next attack will not come. It will, however, and so will the next and the next. It will not end until He is defeated. Who will defeat him? We must all band together. Together we can win. Divided as we are now, all is lost.

GWFWCWGWFWCWGWFWCWGWFWCWGW

 

The Death Eaters returned to Riddle Manor and celebrated the successful attack throughout the night. No one was seriously injured, captured, or killed. And all their goals had been achieved. Everyone was ecstatic and in the mood to party.

Voldemort allowed the celebration, but he did not attend. Voldemort accompanied by Remus, were having a heart-to-heart with one Neville Longbottom. Prince had given them permission to tell him everything. He was glad he did not have to tell it this time. He also promised to keep Ron alive and conscious until they arrived.

Prince stood outside the cell and started at the prisoner inside. Ron was sitting on the floor staring at him, calmly. He didn’t know what to make of this. “Why are you so calm? Don’t you understand where you are?” Prince asked.

“I know exactly where I am. I am in You-know-who’s dungeon. I am calm because I am confident Dumbledore and the Order will be here shortly to rescue me.”

Prince began laughing. It was a cold, evil laugh. Voldemort, who had left Neville to Remus and was now standing in the shadows, got chills just listening to it. Ron heard the laugh and suddenly didn’t feel so confident. “That old fool will not come for you. You are already written off. As far as they know you are already dead. The Order of the Fried Chicken will not come rushing to the rescue. Give up those thoughts right now. It will make things so much easier.”

“Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar,” asked Ron.

“I am Prince and I am the one that killed your friend.”

“Friend? Did someone die at the platform?”

“No, I meant your friend, the Potter boy.”

“Harry? You...killed Harry?”

“He was your friend? Was he not?”

“I guess. He was a weak minded fool, but he was supposed to save us, he would have been a hero and I was his friend. I would have been famous.”

“I see.”

“Dumbledore WILL come for me. I am important now. He has to come for me. He needs me.”

“And why exactly are you so important?” Prince asked with a knowing grin.

“I will be the one to defeat You-know-who.”

Voldemort stepped out of the shadows. A look of shock and absolute fear appeared on the redheads’ face. “I seriously doubt that, Mr. Weasley. If the boy-who-wouldn’t-die-but-finally-did couldn’t kill me, what makes you think you can?”

“I am stronger that Harry ever was,” Ron shot back. His voice betraying his fear yet trying to relay confidence. 

Prince laughed outright at this statement. Ron turned to him, “What are you laughing at?”

“You. You are a pathetic excuse for a wizard. Harry Potter was twice the wizard you are, but you will both end the same way…as my meal.”

Ron’s eyes opened wide at this statement, having just remembered that it was a vampire that “killed” Harry.

“Our guests are coming,” Voldemort announced to Prince.

“Goody. Playtime. Ron, Ron, Ron. We already knew Dumbledork’s plan to use you as a weapon. You might have noticed that we aren’t plying you for information. You haven’t been given Veritaserum. You know nothing we didn’t already know. Our spies are better than yours. Ah, here they are now.”

Eight robed and masked Death Eaters walked into the room. Prince motioned for them to remain silent.

“You are rather popular around here. Everyone wanted a piece of you. Now, I believe introductions are in order. You know Voldemort here. Draco, Lucius go in and restrain him. I want him standing when I introduce the others.”

Draco and Lucius removed their masks and entered the cage.

“I knew you were your father’s lapdog, Malfoy,” Ron spat.

“At least I’m not a vampire’s lunch,” Draco replied.

“Now, now, son, play nice,” Lucius drawled. “I’m sure Mr. Weasley didn’t need reminding of his fate. After all he’s already in for a bit of a shock.”

Draco mumbled, “ Yes, father,” and tried not to laugh.

The two Malfoy’s each grabbed one of Ron’s arms and dragged him to his feet. Ron made to fight, but was stopped by Lucius’ wand in his neck. His hand were shackled and attached to chains hanging from the ceiling. His feet were shackled to the floor.

“Now to continue my introductions,” Prince began. “Lets see. Who’s next? Sirius Black.” Sirius removed his mask and stepped to Prince’s side. “He was imprisoned falsely. Did you know? Of course you did. Dumbledore told you. Didn’t he? Yes, well he came to us after Harry’s death. It seems your great leader let his godson die. Now he wants revenge. The next one I believe you know, Remus Lupin.”

Ron’s eyes opened in shock. “No. It can’t be you were our teacher. You are in the order.”

“I followed Sirius,” Remus replied. “I am now a Death Eater and a spy on the Order. Dumbledore will pay for what happened to Harry.”

“But that bastard is the one that killed him!” Ron yelled pointing at Prince.

“You will understand shortly,” Remus replied.

“That’s enough,” Prince snapped. “Let’s see. I think I will let the next three introduce themselves.”

The three in question stepped up to stand in front of Ron. As one they removed their masks and hoods.

“NO WAY!!! I don’t believe it. It’s a LIE!” Ron yelled.

“Now, now is that anyway to treat…”

“your dear brothers.”

“We haven’t seen you in ages…”

“And you look at us like we are ghosts.”

“Fred? George? Charlie? What in bloody hell is going on?”

“We joined the winning side,” answered Charlie. “I’ve been a Death Eater for over a year. The twins have been here the entire time they’ve been “missing”. We’ve seen through the old coot’s schemes and made our choice.”

“Besides,” said Fred. “We cans cause more mayhem…”

“and mischief on this side. Making people scream is fun,” finished George with a grin.

“I tire of this,” Voldemort announced. “Prince, if you would finish this. I believe we have other things to do tonight.”

“Very well. For the final introductions. Father?” Severus removed his mask and hood.

“Snape? But- wait- why did you call him father?” Ron asked.

Prince removed his mask and walked up to Ron. The others all stepped back and waited for what they knew was coming.

“Because he is my father. I am Diemos Lucius Snape. My father is Severus Marcus Snape. My mother was Lily Rebecca Snape-nee Evans. My godfather is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. My father’s mate is Remus Lupin. My honorary brothers are Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley. My adopted Godfather is Sirius Black. My best friend is Draco Severus Malfoy. My mate is Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort.

They are my family. Dumbledore tried to take them all away from me. He failed.

I was formerly known as Harry James Potter, but that name has died. Harry had no family, no one to love or be loved in return. He was Dumbledore’s puppet. When I discovered the truth Harry died and I was born. 

Tonight was the beginning of the end. Your death means nothing to me, but it will delay Dumbldore’s plans.

You were supposed to be my best friend. I have true friends now and am glad I now know the difference. Goodbye Ron.”

Everyone looked on in a grim satisfaction as the last bit of Harry Potter died along with Ronald Weasley’s screams.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

 

As Ron’s body was portkeyed back to the Burrow, everyone made their way back upstairs.

“How did it go with Mr. Longbottom,” Voldemort asked.

“Very well,” answered Remus. “Between the twins and me we have convinced him to stay. He said he had some thinking to do, but he would like to speak with Diemos in the morning.”

“Good. You are all dismissed. Go join in the celebration. You all deserve it. Prince, I believe we have unfinished business.”

“But I wanted to party,” Prince pouted. The truth was killing Ron had turned him on and it was all he could do to not take Voldemort on the dungeon floor.

“We shall have a private party,” Voldemort purred.

“Oh, don’t do that with your glamour on. Only flirt with me at your sexiest.”

Voldemort dropped the glamour. “Better, love?” he whispered.

Prince also dropped the Dark Lord act and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. “Much,” he replied.

TRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

 

The two Dark Lords excused themselves from the party and disappeared into Tom’s suite.

“Now, where were we?” Tom asked pulling Diemos into his arms.

“I don’t know where you were but I was having an old friend for dinner. Now, I’m full and horny. Feeding always gets me going, and now I finally get to act on it.”

“Oh shut up and kiss me, damn it,” Tom sighed.

The two were soon lost in a mind- altering kiss. Both fought for dominance, neither giving in. they both poured all their lust, passion, and sexual frustration into each other. Hands began pulling at clothing. They stumbled together finally making it to the bed.

Both men took their time exploring each other’s bodies. Every time a new patch of skin was revealed, it was treated to kisses and caresses. Before long both were breathless and naked.

“You’re beautiful,” whispered Tom.

“As are you,” replied Diemos, leaning in to recapture Tom’s mouth.

Lips pressed against lips, tongues battled in a never-ending dance. With hard bodies pressed against each other, they battled. Diemos rolled on top of Tom and thrust against him.

Tom let out a low moan, but he would not give in easily. He rolled both of them back over so that he was now on top. “You’re mine,” he stated, rubbing up against Diemos. He slid his hand between them and wrapped it around both of them. Slowly, he began stroking them both.

Diemos let out a groan and flipped them over again. He slid his hand down between Tom’s thighs and rubbed his finger across the puckered entrance. He chuckled as Tom moaned and opened his legs wider, allowing Diemos further access. “No, Tom. You. Are. Mine,” he spoke, punctuating each word with a thrust of his finger. Slowly, more fingers were added until Diemos deemed him ready. In one motion, Diemos locked Tom in another kiss and muffled Tom’s scream of pleasure as he entered him in one stroke. It only took two strokes to find that one certain spot that turned Tom into a begging fool.

“Oh…yes…please…D-Diemos. Oh. Yes. Just…Like that. Fuck yeah! FUCK ME! Oh Gods! Fuck me. I’m gonna…”

At that moment Diemos sunk his fangs into Tom’s neck and sealed their bond. The intensity of the bite only added to their pleasure and they both exploded together.

Diemos collapsed on top of Tom. He swiped his tongue over the wound to heal it and looked into Tom’s eyes. “That was…” he trailed off unsure how to place what he was feeling into words. 

“I know. I feel the same. Now, would you get off me? You may not need to breathe but I do.”

Diemos snickered and rolled off Tom. A few wandless cleaning charms later and both were sound asleep, Tom lying in Diemos’ arms.


	9. chapter 9

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.  
A/N: Remember when in their Dark Lord guises Tom and Diemos are referred to as Voldemort and Prince.

 

Sorry for the long wait and thanks for sticking with me.

 

Chapter 10

 

Diemos awoke to the sounds of voices coming form the sitting room. He knew it was late. Tom was still sleeping soundly in his arms. They had gone two more rounds last night and wore themselves out completely.

“I don’t think you should go in there,” Diemos heard Remus say.

“Well, someone has to,” a grumpy sounding Sirius replied. 

“I know. It’s just… can’t it wait?” asked Remus.

“Severus, will you tell him to see reason?”

“Actually, I agree with Remus on this Black. I for one have no intention of going in there to wake up not one, but two, sleeping Dark Lords.”

“I’ll do it,” spoke Draco.

“Draco, no,” said George.

“You’re too young to die,” said Fred.

“Well, at least I’ll leave a good looking corpse,” Draco answered.

“Diemos slid out of bed and decided to save them all the trouble of arguing. Wrapping his robe around him, he walked over to the door and opened it.

“What in the bloody hell is going on? Did everyone decide to throw a party in our sitting room withour informing us?”

“Sorry, D. It’s just there has been an interesting development and we thought you should be informed,” said Draco.

“Ok. Father, what was so important it couldn’t wait?”

“Remus was called to a meeting this morning.”

“Very well, meet me in the dining room in 20 minutes. I will wake up Tom, get dressed, and meet you all there for your report.”

“Why the dining room?” asked Remus.

“Because I’m hungry, damn it. Now, GO!” Diemos yelled, turning to leave the room mumbling about bloody orders of chicken. As the others turned to leave, he heard a whispered, “for someone who just got laid he sure is cranky in the morning.” 

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

 

Tom and Diemos walked into the dining room, robes swirling behind them, 30 minutes later. No one was brave enough to mention their tardiness.

Diemos sat at the table and began to eat, ignoring everyone but Tom. Tom, on the other hand, greeted everyone with a smile and asked politely for Remus’ report.

“It seems the arrival of Ronald Weasley’s body at the Burrow last night caused quite an uproar. Dumbledore is now actively seeing Diemos out. He does not know his name, only that the Dark Lord has a very powerful vampire working for him.I think he will try to get his hands on a minor Death Eater to interrogate. He wants to know who Diemos is. He wants to destroy you. He also knows there is a spy. I think he believes it to be Bill actually.”

“Why Bill?” asked Charlie.

“He has been acting strangely. I think he blames Dumbledore for the attack on his family and Fred and George’s disappearance. He has been very vocal in his attacks on Dumbledore.”

“Go to him, Charlie. Bring him over, if you can. I’m sure he would jump at the chance to join his family.”

“Yes, milord,” and with that Charlie left the room.

“Diemos, would you like to accompany Remus and I to Diagon Alley this afternoon?” asked Severus.

Diemos remained silent, but gave Tom a pleading look.

“What’s with him?” asked Lucius.

“He is pouting,” Tom replied.

“ Why? Were you too hard on him last night?” smirked Draco.

“No. It seems I have awoken a sleeping dragon and he is upset because we were not allowed to spend the day in bed.”

“Well then, back to bed with the both of you,” stated Lucius.

“Yes, we prefer our lords…”

“to be happy lords…”

“and if our lords are ‘busy’…”

“then we can have a little ‘fun’ ourselves.” stated the twins, grinning wickedly.

“Did you hear that, Diemos? We are done with this meeting and can go back to bed.”

“Finally!” Diemos shouted. He picked up Tom, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him from the room. Laughter from the others echoing behind them.

 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Several hours late a much happier Diemos was seen walking out of his rooms. He walked to the twins’ room and entered without knocking. He stopped two steps into the room and stared at the scene before him.

It seems the aforementioned “fun” was a Draco sandwich. George lay on the floor being pounded into by Draco who was, in turn, being pounded into by Fred. Diemos watched as all three cam in quick succession. He applauded as they collapsed.

“Bloody hell, D. Give a bloke a heart attack, will ya?” shouted a startled Fred.

“If I’d have known this was the fun you mentioned I’d have booked a ticket. The three of you together are extremely hot. I thought I’d had enough for today, but now I’m of the mind to return to my rooms and give Tom another go.”

“Sorry, D. Private showings only, now get out while we dress, would ya?” asked Draco.

“Very well. Forge, Gred grab Neville and meet me in the library in about 30, K?”

“Gotcha, boss,” they answered in unison.

Diemos spun on his heel and went in search of a certain red-eyed Dark Lord.

LVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLV

 

An hour later, a properly sated Diemos joined the Twins and Neville in the library.

“Hey, Nev. I heard you wanted to talk,” he said, plopping onto his favorite couch.

“Wow. They said you looked different, but…wow.”

“Thanks. I like the new me too. So…are you ready to help us take down the Dumbledork?”

Neville laughed. “Yup. From what I’ve heard that man needs to be taken down a few pegs. What he’s done is despicable. I only wonder what part he played in the attack on MY parents. I would like to have a chat with the Lestranges, if that’s ok?”

“Sure, I’ll have Bella and Rudolphus come speak with you, alright?”

Neville nodded and Diemos excused himself. He made his way to Tom’s study. Upon entering the study he became aware that something ws terribly wrong. Voldemort was sitting at the desk poring over several parchments. Lucius and Dracoi were leaning over the desk speaking softly to each other. Diemos cleared his throat and Lord Voldemort looked up.

“Prince, several of our people’s family’s were attacked last night.”

Diemos quickly donned his Prince guise, and his face became hard.

“What the hell happened?”

“It seems Dumbledore decided to go for the direct approach. He wanted information and went after known Death Eater families. As soon as I heard, I sent the Lestranges to get the families out. It’s a good thing most of our people have wards strong enough that Dumbledore couldn’t get through.”

“Who did he go after? Are they alright? Where are the Lestranges now?”

“He went after the Notts and the Parkinsons. The Parkinsons are now safely ensconced in Malfoy Manor. We don’t know about the Notts. The Lestranges aren’t back yet.”  
Just then a disheveled, cut, bleeding, and battered Bella came bursting into the room.

“My god. Bella! What happened?” Prince burst out, rushing to her side.

“My lords, it’s awful. Dumbledore killed them. He killed them both.”

Prince gathered Bella into his arms as Voldemort kneeled beside them.

“My darling Bella, look at me.” 

“My lords! It’s awful. Dumbledore killed them. He killed them both.”

Prince gathered her into his arms as Voldemort kneeled beside them.

“My darling, Bella, look at me.”

Bella looked into Voldemort’s eyes as the searched her memories to find out what had happened.

“The Notts are safe. They were able to get away. Rudolphus and Rabastan were killed by two order members, Aurors, I believe. She was lucky to get away in one piece.”

“Shit,” said Prince.

“We should alert all the others, sir. They didn’t get any information. They will still be after any known or suspected Death Eaters and their families. If everyone is warned they can get to safety.”

“I agree, Lucius. We will call a meeting, now.”

Voldemort gathered Bella in his arms and carried her to her rooms.

Prince turned to the other men in the room, “Father, get Remus to inform Neville that Bella will have to speak with him later. I would send you, but you still scare him. Lucius, come with me to the meeting hall.”

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 

The Dark Lords stood before the assembled Death Eaters.

“Today the fool Dumbledore has gone too far. He has attacked harmless families. Prince scares him. He scares him so much that the icon of the light went after families with small children. Now is the time for us to attack.”

“This is the beginning of the end,” began Prince. “I want all of ouir children removed from Hogwarts, tonight. Tell them to use their emergency port keys. I know they have them. If someone does not have one, tell them to hitch a ride with someone who does. Tommorrow we attack Hogwarts!!”

DEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDE

 

“Well, I expect you have a brillant plan for getting into Hogwarts?” Severus asked his son.

“Of course. The twins and I know Hogwarts better than anyone. We’ll just need a distraction,” Prince said, looking pointedly at Voldemort.

“I think I can manage that,” he replied.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS

 

Everyone gathered around the dining table that night. The mood was one of expectancy. Everyone knew what was coming. This was it. The final battle loomed. Some were contemplating the fact that they were on this side, when they had always imagined being on the other. Some were worried avout what tomorrow would bring. Some just wanted to not think, about anything.

Diemos looked around at the odd group. This, he’d come to realize, was his family. This is where he belonged. All his life he’d been searching for this. Now that he had it, nothing would stop him from protecting it. 

“ I suggest everyone spend the rest of tonight indulging in a little fun. I plan to. Father, I think a trip to the dungeons are in order. Tom, I will meet you in our rooms in an hour.”

Tom acknowledged his statement with a nod of his head and watched the two vampires leave. He exchanged a look with Remus. They both knew that after an hour of torture and feasting on blood both would be ready for an extremely long night of activities.

“If you all would excuse me, I believe I shall retire to my rooms. If I’m going to deal with a worked up vampire all night I’m going to need a nap first.”

There were several chuckles from around the table and when Remus also excused himself, the chuckles turned into full-blown laughter.

Glances were shared all around the table and people started leaving in groups. Draco found himself being led off by the twins. He glanced at his father, worried about his reaction, whtn he noticed him standing to leave with Charlie. Draco shrugged. It seemed the Malfoys had been charmed byt the darker Weasleys.

Neville rose and offered Bella, who had join the others for dinner, his hand. They had a lot to discuss between the two of them and he needed it to be said before tomorrow.

Sirius went off in search of random death eaters that might be up for a wild night. He had no one special in mind, just wanting to have as much fun as possible in so short of time.

Bill looked around as everyone left. He’d only arrived yesterday and had been welcomed like family. He was happy to have been reunited with all his brothers and had been appalled at Dumbledore’s actions. He’d pledged himself to the Dark Lords and taken the mark. He knew tomorrow would be bad. He’d have to fight against old friends and family, but he truly felt at home here. He would fight for this. He looked up and caught Narcissa Malfoy staring at him. He raised his brow questioningly.

“It seems your brothers have my family entertained for the nigth. We seem to have been left to fend for ourselves.” She smiled sweetly at him.

Bill rose from the table and reached for her hand. “Well, then I guess we shall just have to entertain ourselves then.” As he led her from the room he had one thought…I always knew us Weasleys had a thing for blonds. 

 

 

 

 

A/N- Next chapter I will try to post soon. It’s pure smut…you know the night before the final battle?


	10. chapter 10

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.  
A/N: Remember when in their Dark Lord guises Tom and Diemos are referred to as Voldemort and Prince.

 

Chapter Warning- Lots and lots of smut. This includes both slash (if this bothers you…why are you reading this?) and (OMG) het. Oh yeah there is also a little bloody meal between our favorite vamps in the beginning. If this makes you queasy skip to the second subchapter.

Big hugs and kisses for all of you lovely people who reviewed. This chapter is my thanks to all of you. Pure PWP. 

 

Chapter 11----The calm before the storm.

 

Father-Son Bonding

Diemos led Severus into the Dungeons. He really needed blood other than Tom’s and he was sure Severus felt the same way.

He searched through the prisoners looking for one that was right. War was tomorrow and he was sure to quench his blood lust then. For now he needed to quench his hunger and blood moving through his veins again. He had a mate waiting to be played with.

He finally found a young man that looked in fairly decent health. He needed to have a talk with Tom about the health of the prisoners in the dungeons. Good pickings were getting few and far between. 

He walked into the cage, pure hunger etched on his face as he neared his next meal. He heard a scream and a struggle not far away and turned to see his father drag his victim out of a cell. Diemos grabbed his victim and threw him out into the hall.

Both vampires released their hold on their captives.

“Run,” Diemos ordered.

Both prisoners took off at a full run. The vampires knew they couldn’t get away, but still hunting them was fun. 

Severus looked over at his son and for the first time felt fear. Here stood his son in all his glory. Hair flowing free, eyes completely violet, fangs fully extended, and a look of pure hunger on his face. He knew he probably looked just as frightening, but seeing Diemos that way he finally understood. His son was dangerous, evil, cruel, ruthless, and yet still funny, loyal, brave, loving, fierce, snarky, sarcastic, and powerful. Completely different than anything he was before. Severus realized he was in awe of his son. He was both the Dark Prince and Diemos and Severus realized he loved his son more for it. They were going to win tomorrow. Not because of what Diemos was but because of who Diemos was.

The vampires tracked down their prey. Severus watched as Diemos ripped out the young man’s throat. *Messy* he thought, as he bit into his own meal.

Once finished, they threw the bodies aside and left the dungeons. 

“Well, father. I believe I shall see you in the morning. There is a certain red-eyed man I need. I have an itch only he can scratch.”

“Goodnight, son. I believe there is a mangy werewolf somewhere in need of some obedience training.”

“Do you always insult your mate, father?”

“Don’t you?”

“Touché,” Diemos answered as he turned the corner walking towards his rooms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Weasley’s and Malfoy’s (Part 1)

 

Fred and George led Draco into the bedroom. They’d been playing with him since they’d arrived. So far having the Malfoy heir in their bed had been fun. Tonight, however, might be their last. Tonight this was about more than a little fun. 

Draco had enjoyed these little trysts with the twins. Being with both of them was new and exciting. Four identical hands on him, two identical mouths kissing him, taking and being taken at the same time by identical bodies was mind-blowing. Somehow he knew thought was different. The usual frantic and hurried kisses were slower, more passionate. Tonight they were making love to one another…maybe for the last time.

Clothes were removed slowly. Every inch of bared skin treasured by two others. Hands roamed over the three bodies until no one was sure who was touching whom.

Draco climbed on top of one of the twins. He was unsure which one at the moment; he never could tell them apart like Diemos could. He slid down the body underneath him and took him in his mouth. He glanced up and took in the enthralling sight of the twins kissing. It was beautiful. He continued his oral ministrations on the beautiful cock before him and reached out to grab its twin. He began switching back and forth; stroking, licking, and sucking first on one then on the other. Before long he was being pulled up into a mesmerizing three-way kiss.

“Now, let us.”

“Love you.”

He was laid between the two hard bodies and they began teasing every inch of his body. They slid down and Draco gasped as he felt two mouths converge on his dick. One began slowly sucking the other slid down further licking, sucking, and nibbling on his sack. He jumped as a finger brushed his entrance. A spell was murmured and the now well-lubricated finger was entering him. It was almost too much. The mouth working on him slowed to an excruciatingly slow rhythm. The finger was soon joined by another, then another.

“We’re both going to take you tonight,” a voice whispered in his ear. “At the same time.”

Draco let out a low moan at the thought. He wanted it. Badly. He wanted them both in him at the same time. He wanted them to stretch him to the limit. To fill him. To own him completely. He desperately wanted feel owned by them.

He winced as the fourth finger was entered him but moaned at the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure. The mouth sped back up. It became too much and Draco exploded.

The mouth drank down his offering then was removed. He was rolled over and a body slid under him. Hands pulled him down into a kiss. He could taste himself on the kiss and he moaned in anticipation. The fingers that had been preparing him were removed and he lowered himself onto the waiting cock. 

“Mmmm,” he sighed as the familiar hardness slid into him. He raised and lowered himself a few times before he felt another nudge at his opening. He stopped and remained perfectly still as the other twin worked his way into him.

Inch by inch he felt himself being filled. Finally, both were fully seated inside him. They gave him a moment to adjust then both began thrusting. It took a minute before a rhythm could be established, but once they got it, they thrust perfectly. Moans, groans, and whimpers were all that was heard for a while. Then the overwhelming pleasure took over and Draco erupted. The intensity of Draco’s orgasm combined with the feeling of his cock rubbing against his brothers was too much for Fred and he joined Draco in bliss. George heard his brother come, felt he warmth spill around his cock, and exploded as well. 

The twins slipped out of the blond and collapsed on either side of him. Within minutes all were fast asleep.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

 

A Vampire and A Werewolf

 

Severus left his son and went in search of his mate. He began with their rooms.

He opened the door and stepped into the sitting room. He removed his bloody, grimy, outer robes, entered the bedroom and stopped short.

Remus was lying on their bed. Naked, eyes closed, slowly stroking himself with one hand and preparing himself with the other.

“I see you started without me.”

Remus jumped, startled. “Sev, you scared the hell out of me.” Remus took in his mate’s appearance; hair mussed, dirty, blood smeared. The look in his eyes, however, started a fire within him. Those deep, dark purple eyes were filled with want, with need, and with passion.

Severus stripped out of his clothes and joined his lover on the bed.

Remus wrapped his arms around the vampire and drew him into an earth-shattering kiss. The wolf was normally the dominate…except for times like this. When his vampire was on a kill induced high, he was the top.

Severus settled himself between his lover’s thighs. Due to Remus’ earlier activities there was need to prepare. He lined himself up with the now-loosened hole and plunged inside.

He’d worked himself up into a frenzy in the dungeon. Now he needed fulfillment. He set a fierce pace, pounding into his mate, making Remus cry out in pain and in pleasure.

Remus loved this. His wolf loved this. Being taken hard, fast and completely. It was almost too much. When Severus reached between them and grasped him, he was lost.

Severus felt the warm wetness spill into his hand, and then he felt Remus’ muscles clamp down on his cock as he came. This did him in. He collapsed next to his lover on the bed to catch his breath. He knew they weren’t done. The vampire still had a few more rounds left in him and he planned on using them.

Remus looked over at his mate and laughed. “So, bath?”

“Bath. Then back to bed with us.”

“Sounds good.”

The two got up and headed into the bathroom to clean up. Both looking forward to at least one more round in the tub.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

 

Weasley’s and Malfoy’s (Part 2)

Lucius and Charlie entered Lucius’ suite in a lip lock.

Lucius had noticed the dragon tamer eyeing him and as the others had been leaving the dining room he’d seen the unspoken question in the redhead’s eyes.

Everyone knew his marriage was only in name. He’d only slept with Narcissa long enough to get her pregnant with Draco. Truth was they were better friends than lovers. He’s had a few different lovers through the years. The most frequent being Severus and the Dark Lord. Now, however, both were in serious relationships. Mates. They both now had mates. It had been months since he’d had a lover.

Charlie was a lover of convenience but who knew maybe, if tomorrow went well, it could become something more.

Charlie had been trying to get in the older Malfoy’s pants for awhile. Everyone thought he was with Draco, but he knew Draco was “involved” with the twin terrors. No. The older, more refined, Lucius was just to his liking.

They spent awhile learning the way of each other bodies. For instance, Lucius learned that if you bit softly on the spot where Charlie’s neck met his shoulder he would let out a low moan. And Charlie learned that if you drug your nails down Lucius’ back it made him purr.

They quickly moved from exploring to conquering. A few minutes, several quick passionate thrusts, and two loud cries later, both were sound asleep in each others arms.

LMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLM

 

Lestrange & Longbottom

 

Neville escorted Bellatrix to the library. There was a conversation that was long overdue.

“Mrs. Lestrange-Bellatrix-Bella? I’m sorry for your loss. My name (like I said before) is Neville Longbottom. I know this isn’t the right time, but seeing as how time is short, I need some answers.”

“Call me Bella, please. And I’m pretty sure what you want to ask, my pet. Yes, I was there the night your parents were attacked. But as you can guess there is more to the story than what you think you know. No, I was not the one that tortured your parents. That pleasure went to that blood-traitor sister of mine, Andromeda,” Bella spat. “She, along with other members of that bloody order of chickens, were sent to round up those of us loyal to the Dark Lord.”

“Your parents were extremely good Aurors. They were also good Death Eaters. They were some our best spies in the Ministry and Order, but after the supposed fall of the Dark Lord, they were found out. My poor Rudo and I went to whisk them into safety. Order Aurors captured us and made us watch as they tortured your mum and da. Next thing ya know we’re shipped off to Azkaban for it and your parents are in St. Mungo’s. I think Dumblefuck was punishing them for betraying him.”

“Did you know my parents well?”

“Your mum was a good friend to me. I spent my time in Azkaban feeling guilty for what happened to her. I should have done something. I’m sorry.”

“You are not to blame, Bella. Dumblefuck will get what is coming to him.”

“Oh yeah. My ickle little Diemmy-poo is gonna make a meal out of him.”

“You do seem to mother Diemos a lot.”

“Someone has to. Neither one of those foolish Dark Lords know how to take care of themselves. Come let’s go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

Neville wondered what she meant by that, but stood and followed her from the room.

 

NLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNLNL

 

Weasley’s and Malfoy’s (Part 3)

 

Bill led Narcissa from the dining room and to his own room.

Without saying a word, he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bed. He laid her back against the duvet and kissed her.

Narcissa stretched upward and pressed against him, sinking into the kiss. He claimed her lips with one had framing her face, the other holding him above her.

She wanted to touch, feel, and explore. She undid the buttons on his shirt and slid it off of him. Her hands stroked upwards to cover his flat nipples. She used her fingers to tease them. 

He returned the favor. Removing her shirt and cupping her breast with his free hand. He rolled his thumb over her nipple and watched at it hardened from the contact. He leaned down and took the firm bud in his mouth. He licked and sucked until she gasped and arched beneath him.

Sliding lower he undid her skirt and slid it and her panties off. He placed small kisses over her flat stomach down to her smooth, shaved sex.

Her fingers dug into the back of his neck at the first touch of his tongue. He slid his hand down her thighs and spread her legs wither. Gripping her hips he bent his head.

He licked, sucked, and tasted every soft fold until she was creaming out her release. 

Sliding back up he placed a quick hiss on her lips then got up off the bed to remove his trousers. Once completely naked he joined her. Bracing his arms, he held himself above her and filled her.

She lifter her hips and met him stroke for stroke. They set a steady pace, each concentration on their own needs. 

He felt her shatter beneath him and followed moments later with his own release. Collapsing beside her looked over at her and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“I was just thinking that that was pretty entertaining.”

“Yes. It was. Goodnight, Bill,” she mumbled, exhaustion taking over.

“Goodnight, Narcissa.”

 

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

 

Red and Violet Eyes

 

Diemos opened the door to his bedroom just as Tom was exiting the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

A smirk appeared on the young lord’s face.

“What are you staring at, Brat?” Tom asked.

“Nothing. Just the sight of the most feared dark wizard in nothing but a towel. You aren’t at all intimidating when you’re naked.”

Tom glowered at the young vampire, then stalked towards him. “I’ll show you intimidating.” He grabbed Diemos and threw him to the floor.

Diemos gasped at the sudden move but soon found himself trapped beneath the naked Dark Lord. He leaned up to capture Tom’s mouth in a heated kiss.

Tom banished Diemos’ clothes with a flick of his wrist and moaned at the feeling of flesh on flesh.

“Your mine.” Tom growled, settling himself between Diemos’ legs. He reached between them and grasped Diemos’ cock, eliciting a moan from beneath him. He slid his hand down and slipped a finger into the vampires opening. Pressing in slowly to ease Diemos’ comfort, he kissed him again.

While distracting him with hard, fierce kisses he slowly slid in a finger. Careful to monitor the other man’s reactions, he began moving that finger in and out. Soon that finger was joined by another and both began the scissoring motion of stretching out that tight hole.

Diemos moaned and groaned. “Now, Tom. I want you now.”

Tom removed his fingers and leaned up replace them with the tip of his cock. Slowly, he pressed his way into the vampire. Looking into Diemos’ eyes he noticed the normal green had given way to a deep violet. Knowing his love was lost in lust, Tom took his time. He wanted this to last. Slowly moving in and out of the vampire; searching for that one sweet spot and loving the gasps of pleasure each time he found it. Soon, the sweet pleasure turned into desperate need, and Tom sped up the pace. 

Each cried the others name as they both found their mutual release. 

“Was that intimidating enough for you?”

“Yeah, but that only works on me. I’d love you see you try and intimidate the Death Eaters like that. No…wait…on second thought if you try to intimidate anyone else like that I’ll have to kill you.”

Tom laughed. “I love you, you know?”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Tomorrow will be the end of everything.”

“Not everything. Because we will still be here after everything. I know it.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so. Now can we get off the floor and get in the bed? I’d like to ravish you now but the floor is too hard.”

“Can’t you think about anything but sex?”

“Nope. I just fed one appetite in the dungeons and now you have to fulfill my second.”

“Brat.”

“Git.”

“Petulant child.”

“Old man.”

“Hey, I am not old!”

“Are too.”

“Are not.”

“Are-” Tom silenced him with a kiss and carried him to the bed for round two.

 

 

 

 

Here you go the longest chapter ever. Hope you all enjoyed this little break in the action. I tried to make all the love scenes different. I hope I accomplished it. Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter is the final battle and seeing as how it’s not written yet I don’t know when it will be posted. I will try to get it out in the next two weeks. Love yall. Hugs and kisses to everyone.


	11. Dawn

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.

A/N: Remember when in their Dark Lord guises Tom and Diemos are referred to as Voldemort and Prince.

Chapter Warning- Battle Scenes…There will be death and dismemberment…this is your warning.

Chapter 12- The beginning of the end.

The next morning dawned dark and overcast. Diemos and Tom sat at the table in the dining room waiting as their friends and family stumbled in. 

They had awoken early and had begun planning for the attack.

“Morning, son.” Severus stated as he and Remus entered.

“Father. How are you feeling this morning? I feel like that blood last night was the best drug ever. I am completely rejuvenated. Well, the blood in addition to all that sex last night,” he smirked. 

“Spare me the details of your sex life please. I think I heard enough last night. And yes, that blood did wonders for me as well. I think we will need to feed tomorrow, as we will use all of this energy today.”

“When are you two leaving?” he asked, knowing that Tom had ordered the two to bring the vampire and werewolf armies to Hogwarts. Both had pledged allegience to Voldemort and it was decided best to send a vampire and werewolf to retrieve them.

“Immediately. Remus and I have a long trip to make. The Vampires and Werewolves hide deep in the Northern Forests. They had already pledged allegiance to our Lord, I just have to remind them of that fact. I have prepared a Portkey to bring us to the Forbidden Forest. We should arrive around the same time you do.”

“I will see you then. Goodbye, Father. Remus.”

“Goodbye, Diemos,” they replied.

Severus and Remus left the room as The Malfoys and the Weasleys entered.

“Morning all. I assume you all had an enjoyable evening.”

“Spare us the teasing this morning, Die,” Draco mumbled.

“Awww. Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Well, I have something to make you feel better Drac.”

“Oh really? What?”

“When we get to Hogwarts…I’m giving you the mudblood.”

“Really? I get to do whatever I want to her?”

“Yup. She is yours. And Fred, George, Charlie?”

“Yes Diemos?” They asked.

“The remainder of your family is yours to deal with. I will not tell you what you should do. I trust your judgement.”

“Ok,” they answered in unison.

“Lucius, my dear, is there anyone I can give you?”

Lucius turned to Tom. “Are you just gonna sit there and let him hand people out as prizes?”

“Yes. I think he is doing a wonderful job so far. There is only one I would claim and I believe Diemos has the bigger claim on him, therefore, I will simply be there to back him up. I trust his judgement, Lucius. You should too. If it weren’t for his judgement, you would have slept alone last night.”

Lucius stammered and looked back at Charlie.

“It’s true, love. I never would have been with you last night if not for the not-so-subtle suggestion from Die.”

“You enjoy telling us what to do, don’t you?”

“Yup. It’s one of the many services I offer. Now, I ask again, is there someone in particular you want?”

“Other than Charlie? Minerva. She always had it out for me now I have it out for her.”

“Good, then McGonagall is yours.”

“Everyone else is fair game, ok?” Just then Neville and Bellatrix entered. “What are you two doing here? I thought you would spend the day getting to know each other better?”

“And miss the fight? Not likely, love. You should know by now I ease my wounds with healthy doses of Cruciatus on unsuspecting people. Have you eaten yet, Diemmy, or did you just sit at the table and plan?’

“I ate enough last night to last all day, Mother.”

“Well, at least one of us is taking care of you,” she glared at Tom. “I fully intend to join you on the field of battle.”

“Ok…and you Neville?”

“I just have one question?”

“Yes?”

“It’s for Vol-vol-vol..”

“Call me Tom at the moment.”

“Ok, T-t-tom. If Dumbledore did all these bad things that you were accused of, what did you do? It just seems that if he did all of that then isn’t he the Dark Lord? Aren’t you the good guy?”

Everyone in the room laughed at the look of astonishment on Tom’s face. “No, Mr. Longbottom. I am still the Dark Lord. Just because Dumblefuck has actually been the one to blame for some of the more prominent acts I have been accused of, it doesn’t mean I am not evil on my own merits. I have committed some heinous and atrocious acts of my own, thank you very much. My Death Eaters rape, pillage, murder, and torture on my orders. Please do not think that I am nice. I am simply nicer to those I care about. Draco, what are you laughing at?”

“Nothing. Just you sounded an awful lot like Die there for a minute. You actually used the word ‘Dumblefuck’.” Draco collapsed in a heap of laughter.

“He’s right, Tom. You did sound like me.”

“Enough. I believe we have a massacre to plan?” Tom stated as he slowly shifted into Voldemort.

“Right,” Diemos agreed as he too changed into Prince.

“Meet us in the Meeting Room.” Tom ordered the others as the Dark Lords exited.

LVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDPLVDP

“Welcome, my faithful followers. Today is the day the so-called Light has been frightned of. Today we take Dumbledore and his Order out. Hogwarts will be in our hands by the end of the day, and when Hogwarts falls so will the Ministry. The end is here and we control the outcome. Assembled here are the strongest, most powerful witches and wizards on earth. We can not fail. We will not fail. Today we write a new chapter in the history books. No longer will we of the Dark hide in shadows. We, along with our creature counterparts, will be able to walk with our heads held high. Vampires and Werewolves will no longer be hunted but accepted as individuals with equal rights. Our children will learn Dark Arts as well as Defense of. Blood magic will be accepted again. Muggles will be taught their place at the bottom of the hierarchy. We will rule the world.”

DADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADA

Albus Dumbledore looked out the window of his tower office in Hogwarts with a sigh. All of his plans had backfired. His best choice as a weapon was dead. His second choice was missing. His third was dead. The death of the Weasley boy was a hard blow. Three of the other Weasley boys were also missing. Molly and Arthur were beside themselves with grief. 

Things were not well with his Order of the Phoenix either. One of their Aurors was missing. She had been attempting to infiltrate a Death Eater meeting. His pet werewolf hadn’t returned from the werewolf colonies for months. The ministry was breathing down his neck. There was a spy in the Order. He thought it might be William Weasley, but changed his mind when he saw the grief on the boys face.

The most pressing problem he had at the moment was the arrival of this extremely powerful vampire on the scene. Apparently, Voldemort had recruited him after the vampire had killed Harry. Once this creature had arrived on the scene more and more people started disappearing.

Last nights raids proved pointless. The only good that had come had been the deaths of the Lestranges. Too bad that Bellatrix got away though she would have made the night seem worth the trouble. All the families he had thought to question had been tipped off and escaped. 

What to do now?

Albus looked out the window again and stopped cold. There at the edge of the Forbidden Forest an army was forming. Hundreds upon hundreds of black cloaked figures were forming ranks and preparing to march onto the grounds.

Albus ran to his floo, threw in some powder, and called the Ministry requesting assistance from the Aurors. There was a pause before he was told that the Aurors were busy dealing with an attack on Diagon Alley, but they would assist as soon as possible. Albus disconnected and turned to the paintings on the wall.

“All of you listen up!” he ordered. “Travel now and spread the word. Hogwarts is under attack. We need all the help we can get.”

“Yes, sir,” the portraits answered as they all walked out of their frames.

“Merlin, help us all,” he mumbled as he ran from the room to sound the alarm.

ADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADADAD

Voldemort and Prince apparated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, into the midst of their army. Looking around at the sheer size of the army Prince was astounded. A sea of black cloaked individuals were milling around the edge of Hogwarts wards. All waiting for the signal to begin the attack.

“I did not know that our army was this large. There were not this many at the meetings,” Prince asked Voldemort.

“Only the Death Eaters of the higher ranks attend meetings, although, I don’t believe all these people are Death Eaters. Some must have just been supporters that were notified of the raid and decided to join. I have no problem with adding forces. The more the merrier.”

“Listen to you. A bonified Dark Lord saying ’the more the merrier’. Draco was right I am rubbing off on you.”

“Well, at least no one was around to hear it.” The two Dark Lord joined their Generals in a clearing set up for leading the attack. “Lucius, are your soldiers ready to attack?”

“Yes, my Lord. We have the school surrounded and our own anti-apparition wards in place. They will receive no help from outside sources.”

“Bella?”

“My forces have created the diversion you asked for. All Auror divisions are currently held up with the attack on Diagon Alley.”

“So all Dumbledore’s back-up will be from members of his exhaulted order?” Draco asked.

“Anyone dumb enough to floo into the school to assist is trapped,” answered Charlie.

“We have brought another 100 soldiers, my Lords. The vampire and werewolf communities have joined us proudly,” stated Severus as he approached the group.

“I assume there were no problems, Severus?” asked Prince.

“None.”

Prince turned to Voldemort and nodded. The Dark Lords turned as one and spoke, “Good, everyone to your places. It is time to sound the advance. Good luck and be safe.” 

I know I promised this a long time ago...I'm so sorry. The battle scene is being a pain. I will try to post it as soon as it's ready. I 'm working on it now.

Love you all.

Redneck


	12. war

Title: Lies Revealed, Sweet Revenge, and Eternal Love  
Author: Redneckmama  
Rating: NC-17  
Paring: HP/LV  
Warnings: Dark fic, mention of rape, blood, gore, torture, slash, language, AU, OOC, Creature fic  
Disclaimer: If I owned HP there would be lots of slash and Harry would be evil.  
A/N: Remember when in their Dark Lord guises Tom and Diemos are referred to as Voldemort and Prince.

 

Chapter Warning- Battle Scenes…There will be death and dismemberment…this is your warning

 

As the black-robed horde descended on the castle, the Order of the Phoenix looked on in shock. They were vastly outnumbered and no help would be coming. They didn’t have a chance. Gathered outside the front doors of the castle were their only defences; Albus Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Mad-eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, and all the members of the D.A.. 

When Prince saw the small number of defenders, he ordered everyone to stop. And they thought I would defeat you, he hissed to Voldemort. If this was to be my army we would have died quickly and painfully. It’s a good thing I’m not with them now. There deaths will be much more fun this way.

Voldemort stifled a laugh at his mate’s comments and ordered his troops to surround the castle, but not to attack. He called his generals to his side and together they walked to meet their counterparts.

“Hello, Albus. Fine day to die, isn’t it?” 

“Hello, Tom. Surely there are other ways to end this. Must everything end in blood?” Dumbledore asked.

“I like blood. It tastes good,” replied Prince.

“Ah, yes. You must be The Dark Prince. I’ve heard much about you.”

“I’m sure you have. You’re so scared of me you sent your goons to attack innocent families.”

“Death Eater families!” spat Molly Weasley.

“And how is your family, Mrs. Weasley? Missing a few members I hear? Would you like to know what happened to them?” Prince smirked.

“What have you done to my children? You Monster!” she screamed.

“Nothing.” Prince aptly replied.

“Now, now is that anyway to talk us into not killing all of you where you stand?” Voldemort interrupted. “I believe Albus, here, was trying. I, however, believe that we will be the only ones to leave here today.”

“Surely, you would let the children go, Tom?” asked Albus.

“Prince? What do you think? Should I let the children go?”

“No. These people believed that a child was good enough to face you several times. What makes these children any different?”

“That child was Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived,” shouted Minerva.

“Yeah, well, that didn’t help him any did it,” replied Prince, angrily.

“Because you killed him!” screamed Hermione.

“Oh, like you were taking good care of him; leaving him with those Muggles?”

“Like you would know anything about him? You weren’t even around then,” huffed Ginny.

“I know more than you think I do, little girl. Now, we’ve settled the matter about the children. They will be staying. So everyone one here is fare game. Who shall we start with? Hmmm. I think the Weasley’s deserve to know what happened to their children. What do you think?” Prince turned to four of the hooded men behind him.

The four hooded men stepped up to stand at Prince’s side. “These are the men that helped me kill your son, Ronald. I do believe you’ve met before.” The men lowered their hoods and sneered as the group before them gasped as one.

“Hello, Mother, Father,” Bill said.

Molly Weasley took one look at her four eldest sons and collapsed to the ground.

“W-w-why?” asked Arthur.

“Because, Father, you were so blindly devoted to what was going on right in front of your face,” answered Charlie. “Anyone smart enough could see that the Light wasn’t quite as Light as we were all led to believe.”

“Because you couldn’t see the atrocities Dumblefuck, over there, was committing,” answered Bill. “Stealing, manipulating, lying, murdering, all so he could be this paragon of Light. Defeater of the big bad. Sending a child to stop the most powerful wizard in the world.”

“Because Ron was a right git to Harry and Harry was a forever faithful friend to him. Ron wanted to be Harry Potter. Harry just wanted to be Harry,” answered Fred. “We love him like a brother and can not believe you all would use him like that.”

“Because all of you stole, cheated, lied, and made Harry’s life a living hell. We stand here, united, for Harry,” answered George. “Harry never asked for his fame. Harry never asked for his gold. Harry just wanted to live and be loved. You all took that from him. Besides…It‘s fun on this side.”

“I don’t believe this,” whispered Molly. “You killed your brother?”

“We killed Dumbledore’s puppet,” replied George. “Harry was our brother. Ron was a selfish, jealous, spoiled prat.”

“Yes, besides, we had to delay Dumblefuck’s plans somehow,” sneered Fred. “And it was fun.”

“Harry is dead,” replied Albus. “He was born to defeat the Dark Lord. That was his only purpose. So what if others profited from his existence.”

“You do not deny your actions?” asked Prince.

“No, I took a poor, little orphan and tried to make him a strong weapon. Somewhere along the line, I must have failed.”

“But…Why was he an orphan?” Prince asked again.

“Because that man standing next to you killed his parents.”

“Did he?” Prince laughed. “Both of them? Are you sure about that?” Prince turned to another masked man behind him and nodded. Severus removed his hood and stepped to his son’s side.

“Severus! I thought you were dead. When you didn’t return I thought your loyalty to me had been found out,” Albus replied, looking at Voldemort as he spoke.

“No, Albus. I am alive and well. More importantly, free from the spells you had placed on me. I know the truth now, Albus. You cannot manoeuvre your way around this anymore.”

“Around what? I don’t believe I know what your talking about.”

“Oh, I think you do. I think you know all about why the Potter’s died that night. After all, you did force my wife to marry that bastard just so you could set your pretty little trap.”

“Your wife? Severus you don’t have a wife,” spoke Minerva.

“I did. Her name was Lily. Her maiden name was Evans.”

“That’s a lie! Lily Evans was married to James Potter!” yelled Hermione.

“No. Dumbledore kidnapped her and had his pet, James Potter, place her under Imperius. She was my wife!” Severus screamed.

“Now, now, Severus you know that’s not true. Lily Evans and James Potter were the best of friends at the end of there time her at Hogwarts. They fell in love and were shortly married. No one here can dispute that.”

“Oh, I’m sure they can’t but I know some people who can.” Severus turned to two more of the hooded people behind him and gestured for them to remove their hoods.

Sirius and Remus lowered their hoods. Remus’ face contorted in anger at the Headmasters words.

“We would know the truth. Wouldn’t we, Albus? After all, we were Lily and James’ friends. We know for a fact that Lily couldn’t stand the sight of James Potter. He was our friend, yes, but more than that he was your puppet. You orchestrated every move he ever made. He followed you blindly and look what good it did him. You had him killed just so you could have a child to mold and a martyr for your cause. Severus and Lily were in love and planning on joining the Dark Lord. James had a crush on her and you used that to get him to agree to your plans. You didn’t care if Severus got in your way. He was just a good-for-nothing death eater in your eyes,” Remus said.

“Yes, Albus. You had everything planned perfectly didn’t you. Pettigrew in your pocket, ready to run to the Dark Lord with their whereabouts. Suspicion on me as the traitor so I couldn’t take Harry and run. Severus under mass amounts of spells so you could have a high ranking Death Eater under your thumb. And last, but not least, the magic-hating Dursleys as Harry’s only living blood relatives; ready to beat every ounce of magic out of him so that you come “rescue” him at the right moment. You didn’t count on the Dark Lord being cast out of his body that night, but you played the game perfectly and sent Harry against him time and again until the Dark Lord was restored and you could once again come to the rescue of the Wizarding World and help defeat another Dark Lord,” responded Sirius.

“What you didn’t count on, though,” said Prince. “Was Harry dieing. That ruined all your plans didn’t it. No more puppet on a string to dangle in front of the Dark Lord. Oh, and you didn’t count on me did you? I still mystify you. I am an unknown in this game of yours. I came in and ruined all your fun. Found out all your secrets. Stole all your game pieces, didn’t I? Placed spies right under your nose.” Prince turned to the other masked figures, “You can remove your hoods now too. You see? I have Neville here safe and sound, standing by my side. You probably already guessed that Bella would be here wanting revenge for that stunt you pulled yesterday. You already knew the Malfoys would be here, they have always stood against you. I really should have taken Draco up on his offer of friendship sooner. Maybe I would have been freed sooner.”

Prince chuckled at Hermione’s gasp. He knew if anyone understood what he had just said it would be her. “You always were the brightest witch of your age, Hermione. Too bad to were blinded by your books and penchant for following the rules. You really should have learned to question the establishment. Just because they are the ones in charge doesn’t mean they are always on the right side of things.”

“But how?” Hermione whispered.

“I’ll tell you the short version. After Dumbles decided to send me back to my starving, beating, raping, and verbally abusive relatives, cutting me off from the magical world completely, I decided it was time to change. Luckily, I came into my magical inheritance on my birthday. All the Headmasters spells broke and my father came to me. I choose my family. An easy choice, if you think about it. Father, Lucius, and Draco already had plans on how to fake my death. Getting to kill the Dursley’s was a welcome bonus, even if they tasted badly. I went to Voldemort, here, and he welcomed me with open arms…and legs. I became the Prince of Fear, or the Dark Prince, and I did make you afraid. Didn’t I Dumbledore? The Weasley’s came to us, one by one, and were told the truth. Then came Sirius and Remus. We attacked the Platform, killed Ronald, kidnapped Neville, told him the truth, and planned our next attack. You, however, shortened our timeline by your antics last night. You know, if you hadn’t attacked, you would have got to live a little longer.”

“Harry? Harry! You must stop this now, young man. There is the man that killed your parents. Kill Tom, Harry.”

“NO! I don’t think your listening Albus. Tom is MINE! My mate, my husband, my lover, my world. YOU are going to die. RIGHT NOW!” Prince, deciding that death by Avada Kadavra was to good for the pile of shite in front of him, bared fangs and leapt at the Headmaster. 

The Headmaster raised his wand, but Voldemort was quicker, “Petrificus Totalus!” Dumbledore was froze and could not move as Prince sunk his teeth in and ripped out his throat, blood spraying in every direction.

Everyone else was frozen in shock, but not for long. The Weasley’s took advantage of the distraction and shot binding spells at their mother, father, and sister. As they moved in on their kill, the others snapped out of their trance. 

Lucius fired off curses at his promised target, Minerva McGonagall. Draco took on the injured mudblood. Sirius, Remus, and Severus began taking on the remaining adults. Bella, grinning from ear to ear, went after the children.

Voldemort and Prince finished with Headmaster. “Now you can no longer interfere, old man,” laughed Prince.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” gasped Voldemort. 

“Later, luv,” chuckled Prince. “Right now, we have a battle to fight.”

“Right.”

The two Dark Lords turned to survey the scene. Upon deciding whom to help they ran off. Sirius and Remus were have a hard time on their own so the Lords’ joined them. Severus was holding his own against the order witches. Five against two quickly turned to four against four as Prince feasted again . Voldemort began duelling Mad-eye one-on-one, leaving the odds at three against five. Sirius was hacking away at Shacklebolt, bit-by-bit. Remus had decided that Flitwick would be fun to levitate and drop over and over. Leaving Prince to deal with Emmaline Vance and Hagrid. Prince looked over at the Weasley’s and yelled, “ Oi! If you all are done I could use a few more hands over here?” as he threw another curse at Aberforth.

“Just enjoying Ginny’s screams. Think we should keep her to play with later?” Fred yelled back.

“Sure, tie her up then get your freckled arse over here. Its going to take at least three of us to take down the half-breed.”

“Right.” The twins stopped torturing their sister, tied her up and stupefied her, and ran to assist Prince, leaving Bill and Charlie to finish up with their parents.

Bill and Charlie looked down at their bound parents. “You know if you’d ever learned to think for yourselves you might not have been in this position. Wait…yes you would. You never had any self pride. Well we do, and we now have a better family than we could ever hope for. Goodbye.” With two well-aimed flashes of green light the Weasley parents were no more. 

As Bill and Charlie turned to survey the scene, they laughed at what they saw. 

Lucius had a dead cat by the tail and was dragging over to the others’.

Draco had a bleeding, bound, and gagged Hermione levitating behind him as he walked up.

Remus was still bouncing Flitwick it was unknown if the little man was alive or not.

Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and was currently attacking Shacklebolt’s body every time it moved.

Bella was giggling and laughing as she chased the last few members of the D.A. around. Every so often you could hear her yell, “Aww don’t the ickle witle babies wanna play? Mommy Bella wants to play.”

Voldemort had a wooden leg in one hand and was throwing what appeared to me Moody’s eye into the air and catching it.

A blood-covered Severus was draining the last of the order witches.

Fred, George, and a blood-covered Prince were standing over the bodies of Aberforth and Hagrid, exhausted from taking down the half-giant.

“Well, Bill. Looks like we missed all the fun.”

 

 

Next Chapter…..Epilogue.


End file.
